


Wayward Winds

by Siamesepolyporegoat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blood and Violence, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nightmares, Supernatural Elements, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesepolyporegoat/pseuds/Siamesepolyporegoat
Summary: The biggest changes in life usually happen before you even notice them. For Eren that change came in the form of an odd family that turned his whole world upside down, for better or worse.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 45
Kudos: 140





	1. Slumbering Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm here with a new story for you all! I don't know what to say really. This might seem like a basic slice-of-life fic at first but as you can see from the tags, there will be some mythical beings so there's that to look forward to.
> 
> Not sure about the update schedule as of now but I will try to stick to a once every other week update since I already have quite a few chapters of this written.
> 
> Also the title might change and I will probably add tags later on.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"Good morning, Eren", Armin greeted as he took the seat next to Eren.

"Oh, hey, Armin", Eren greeted back.

"Did you finish the essay?", the blond asked.

"Wait, was it due today?"

"Yes."

The brunet slammed his head against his desk before quickly raising it up to rummage through his bag for paper and pen.

Armin sighed. "Of course, you hadn't even started it."

"I thought it was due tomorrow!", Eren said.

"You still could've done it earlier. I started it right after the assignment was given", Armin advised.

"Well, you're you. I can't do that", the brunet huffed as he wrote whatever bullshit he could think of. It was better to turn in shit than nothing at all. He could always just try to raise his number again but he didn't want to have to deal with their teacher's "you are missing assignments" -talk.

The classroom door opened and instead of their German teacher, it was their geography teacher, Hannes, who walked in with a few unfamiliar faces.

"Good morning, everyone. Rico will come in a while but first I have some new students to introduce to you. They’ve just moved here and will be assigned to some of your classes", Hannes announced before gesturing to the few people next to him. "Won’t you introduce yourselves to everyone?"

A strawberry blond woman waved at them first. "Hi, I'm Petra. I moved here from Trost and I'm studying to become a fashion and jewellery designer", she said with a kind smile.

Next, one quite old looking man cleared his throat. "Oluo from Trost. Studying business."

A blond man stepped up then. "Hello, I'm Eld, also from Trost. I'm studying computers."

A black haired, a bit tanned man was next. "I'm Gunther. Also Trost and computers."

The last one was another black haired man but he was shorter and quite pale. "Levi, Trost and art."

Eren wasn’t really paying attention as he was scrambling to finish his “essay” but his ears perked up at that since that was also what he was studying.

"They're probably that family that moved here a few days ago", Armin whispered to him. "Grandpa talked about them."

"A family?", Eren asked quietly before looking at the new people. "How could that be? They all look so different."

Eren flinched as he suddenly got a glare from the shortest man in front of the class.  _ There was no way he actually heard me? _

Armin shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe adoption or something. Not really any of our business."

Eren just hummed, giving one more glance to the newcomer, eyes lingering on the pale man for a moment longer, before he turned back to writing.

Hannes left with them soon after saying that they still had a few places to be shown and a few classes to be introduced to.

Their German teacher, Rico, then came in. "Guten Morgen. I hope all of you have finished your essays."

Eren quickly finished his essay and wrote his name on it before taking it up to the teacher who sighed as she saw his sorry excuse of an essay which was barely a page long.

"You wrote this just now, didn't you?", Rico asked. "I gave you over a month."

Eren let out an awkward laugh before returning to his seat, a few people snickering at him.

"I will try to remind you next time", Armin promised as Eren slammed his head against his desk.

* * *

When Eren's art teacher finally let them go have lunch, the cafeteria was packed. The table that all his friends sat at was completely full so Eren had no choice but to sit somewhere else and the first open seat he could find was with the new students.

He decided that why not.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?", he asked with a small, polite smile.

"By all means!", Petra said, returning the smile. She seemed nice.

Eren sat down and noticed the short man glaring at him from opposite of him at the table. "What?", he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Brat, you could fucking introduce yourself", Levi scoffed.

"Levi!", Petra scolded.

"Well, I'm Eren", the brunet said, glaring back at the other man.  _ What an asshole! _

"It's nice to meet you, Eren", Eld said with a polite smile. He also seemed nice.

"I remember seeing you in one of the classes today during our tour. What are you studying, Eren?", Petra asked with a warning glance at Levi.

Eren wondered how she could remember him from among over a thousand people. "I'm studying art", he answered.

He heard a soft curse from the short man but ignored it.

"Oh? What year?", Petra asked, hitting Levi with an elbow.

"Second."

She chuckled. "Then you and Levi are going to be in the same classes a lot."

"Are you all second year then?", Eren asked.

Petra nodded.

"And you were all from Trost?" Another nod. “Why move here? You’d think Trost has a better university.”

“Trost just wasn’t for us, you know?”, Eld answered with a small laugh.

The brunet hummed. "So are you all family or just a group of friends…?", he asked.

"We're a bit of both", the blond said.

“Family brought together by circumstances”, Petra said, smiling at Eren.

"Oh, okay." That made Eren curious to know more but he caught sight of the clock on the wall and started panicking. "Shit, I'm gonna be late."

His next class started in five minutes and he had barely started eating. So he resorted to stuffing himself quickly.

"Disgusting", Levi said before standing up, going to take his tray and dishes away.

Eren huffed a bit before chugging his class of milk down. "It was nice talking to you but I have to go. See you around", Eren said as he stood up and hurried to take his dishes away.

He basically ran to his next class, a few teachers scolding him along the way but he made it in time.

He had Keith Shadis' class and that man would punish those who were late even by a bit. He didn't exactly want to write an additional essay.

Eren was going to sit on his usual seat, only to Levi sitting on it. They didn't have assigned seats but you didn't sit on the seat where one had sat for the last year or so.

But the brunet decided not to start any drama and sat on the seat next to his usual one. No one sat there. He would know since the seat was usually next to him and empty. Eren hadn't really made any new friends in university after all and none of his friends from before were studying art. They all were studying "to get an actual job".

Eren frowned as he thought of Jean's words. He wanted to punch the horseface again.

The class went by quickly and Eren was glad to go home. He usually liked Shadis' classes since he taught vehicle and building drawing to them and he quite enjoyed those. But he had seen what Levi made and it made him feel bad about his art. He realized that he had been lucky before not to have anyone next to him so he couldn't compare his art to someone else's.

Levi seemed like an asshole but, fuck, he could draw well.

Eren sighed and it drew the attention of Armin and Mikasa who he had barely even noticed joining him.

"What's wrong, Eren?", Mikasa asked with a small frown.

"Oh, nothing. Just tired after four hours of Shadis", the brunet said, a small lopsided grin on his face. He hoped it didn't seem too forced.

"His classes really are tiring. He teaches physics to us and he’s ruthless", Armin agreed with a sigh before realizing something. "But, wait, don't you usually like his classes? He teaches some art class to you, right?"

"I didn't like it." Eren rolled his eyes. "I just said that I was tired."

"Are you sleeping unwell?", Mikasa asked.

"No."

She turned to Armin. "Is he telling the truth?"

"I think-"

"Now, why are you asking Armin? You don't believe me, Mikasa?", the brunet interrupted with a scowl.

"You have a tendency to lie if something is wrong", Mikasa answered, slightly muffled as she raised the red scarf around her neck over her nose.

"Well, it's up to you whether or not you believe me but I'm fine", Eren said, his tone harsher than he intended. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I should believe you", Mikasa said.

The rest of the way was spent in awkward silence before she went her separate way to her apartment.

"So...you were sitting with the new students during lunch. What were they like?", the blond decided to ask since they still had around a five-minute-walk until they had to part ways.

Eren shrugged. "Most seemed okay."

"And the rest?"

Another shrug. "A bit rude, I guess."

"Which one is...what was his name? Leevi?"

"Levi", Eren corrected. "And he's of the rude side."

"So not art buddy potential?", Armin asked with a small smile.

Eren rolled his eyes. "Totally not", he said. "Although, he  _ is _ great at drawing. We just did some quick sketches in class and you should've seen his drawings! They were so clean despite being only sketches and he didn't even use all that much time on them!"

The blond laughed lightly. "Seems like he could be a potential art buddy after all", he said with a teasing smirk.

Eren sent his friend a glare.


	2. It's Perfectly Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! This time a bit short chapter but the first few are gonna be like that unfortunately. They will get longer though, don't worry. I might try to update the next chapter soon since it's also pretty short.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It had been three days since the new students had arrived and Eren had been forced to look at Levi's incredible drawings. Or well, no one else was forcing him except himself. But he couldn't help himself. He finally had someone next to him and that person was amazing...at art. Amazing at just art!

Levi was  _ a bit _ attractive but all of that was in the background because of his horrible personality.

"What the fuck are you staring at, brat?", Levi said, snapping Eren out of his thoughts. His face flushed at being caught.

"Nothing", the brunet said before frowning. "And I'm not that much younger than you."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Sure, think what you want, brat", he said before turning back to his sketchbook.

"Well, how old are you then?", Eren huffed, although, he wasn't actually expecting Levi to answer. The short man liked ignoring others.

"...24", Levi answered.

Eren blinked. "You're just 3 years older than me. Not that much of a difference", he pointed out.

"Think what you want", Levi repeated.

Their teacher then entered the class so Eren didn't say anything more to Levi.

* * *

They had a break after two hours of drawing and Eren leaned back in his chair, stretching out his arms before his eyes focused on what Levi was drawing. He burst out laughing which gained the attention of the rest of the class so he tried to control himself.

"Why are you drawing  _ that?",  _ Eren said quietly to Levi.

The other raised his eyes from his drawing; a very detailed pencil drawing of a dick.

"Someone asked me for a free self-portrait", Levi said with a shrug before turning back to his drawing.

Eren put a hand in front of his mouth to not burst out laughing again. "You're pretty funny", he blurted out before he could stop it. "For an asshole I mean."

Levi raised his eyes to Eren once again, rolled them before focus back on his drawing. Even so, Eren was almost sure that he saw a small upturn of lips from the older man.

_ Maybe he isn't that bad,  _ Eren pondered.

* * *

Oh, Eren was so wrong. Levi was the  _ worst. _

They got paired up to draw each other in their free time and Eren was just trying to ask for Levi's number  _ so they could do the assignment. _

"Why are you being such a bitch about giving your damn number?", Eren huffed.

"Careful what you day", Levi warned with a glare. "And I like my privacy. I don't want some brat spamming my inbox with stupid memes."

"I'm not going to! I just want to be able to arrange things without having to see in person!", the brunet explained.

"Sure", Levi said sarcastically. "I know people like you. They keep texting you about the dumbest things and oh god, if they get drunk…"

Eren sighed in frustration. "You could always just block me, right?", he asked.  _ "If _ I start texting too much."

"The answer is still no", Levi said firmly.

"Then what about your email? Oh, but I could spam that too…", Eren sighed.

"Email is fine", Levi said.

Eren looked at him in confusion and wanted to ask why that was different but decided not to. It was better than nothing.

* * *

Out of curiosity, Eren thought about searching the internet for Levi's social media but he realized he didn't know the man's last name. He had never heard it.

He could ask Levi through email...that seemed dumb though.

He still did it anyway because it was starting to bother him.

_ Hey! Just out of curiosity, what's your last name? - Eren Yeager _

He hit send and didn't have to wait more than a couple of minutes for the answer. He snorted as he read it.

_ One more stupid email and I'm blocking you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always nice!


	3. The First Snow Fell Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm here with the next chapter! It wasn't as short as I thought but I think that's just a plus :D
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

They decided to go to Eren's apartment to do their pair drawing exercise. Eren knew Levi's house was a lot bigger so he didn't understand why the man insisted on going to Eren's place.

_ "I'm a private person and I don't want people messing up our house",  _ Levi had said.

So it was okay to mess up Eren's apartment? Although, it already was a bit messy, he had to admit. But not as bad as Levi made it seem.

"You live in a goddamn pigsty", Levi said with clear disgust right after they entered the small apartment.

Eren glared at him. "It's not  _ that  _ bad, you asshole", he snapped.

"Then you should go get your eyes checked, brat, because  _ it is",  _ Levi snapped back. "We're going to fucking clean before we do anything. I won't be able to concentrate on anything with this stench around."

"Jeez, you almost sound like Mikasa", Eren sighed before sniffing the air. "I really don't smell anything."

"Because you're a dirty, little brat", Levi scoffed before he went straight to the closet with Eren's cleaning supplies. "Thank god you at least have something."

Eren huffed. "I think you're the little one", he muttered under his breath but Levi still heard him, turning around to glare at the brunet.

Eren shrunk back involuntarily while still trying to return the glare.

They had a short stare-off before Levi sighed and tossed a washcloth at Eren.

"You handle the kitchen and I will clean the living room", Levi said before taking out the vacuum cleaner.

Eren groaned but complied.

* * *

It took two hours for Levi to be happy with the apartment and Eren wondered why they just couldn't go to the older man's house if Eren's apartment was so disgusting.

The brunet was exhausted. He didn't think he had the energy to draw after wiping down every fucking surface.

Fortunately, it looked like Levi was drawing first as he set up the easel that Eren had in his apartment.

Once done, he frowned at Eren. "Can you look a bit more alive?"

"What? Afraid you will get arrested for my murder?", Eren joked but still straightened up.

Levi rolled his eyes before concentrating on drawing the brunet.

They stayed like that for an hour in complete silence, Eren getting bored and tired, before his stomach decided to announce his hunger. The brunet blushed in embarrassment.

"Maybe we should take a break", Levi said. "Do you have anything to eat?"

Eren just accepted the fact that he would need to feed Levi too. "I can make something."

Levi raised a brow. "You know how to cook?"

"Simple things, yeah", Eren answered. "You don't?"

"I used to know but it's been a while since I've needed to cook", Levi said with a shrug.

"Oh, because of your family?", Eren said as he stood up before stretching after staying in one position for so long.

"Yeah, I guess", Levi answered.

They stopped talking then as Eren got to work on their lunch. He didn't have a lot of ingredients that could make a two-person-meal so he ended up just making bacon and cheese omelettes.

However, a question was nagging at Eren's mind so he had to ask. "Are all of you related?"

Levi didn't seem surprised by the question. He had probably been asked it a lot.

"Not really but we're still family due to circumstances", Levi answered.

"Oh?" Eren was hoping for Levi to elaborate but he didn't and the brunet didn't feel like prying when he was already overstepping boundaries probably.

Eren finished their lunch and they ate in silence before returning to the couch so Levi could continue his drawing.

It was just half an hour later that Eren ended up falling asleep without realizing. When he woke up, he didn't know what time it was but the sun was already going down.

"You finally woke up."

Eren was startled until he remembered that Levi was there with him.  _ Fuck. _

"Sorry, how long did I sleep?", the brunet asked around a yawn, rubbing his eyes.

"For five hours."

Eren's eyes widened. "Five- What!? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Levi hummed as he took his drawing off of the easel. "I got inspired."

Instead of being the drawing of Eren sitting on the couch, it was of the brunet lying down, sleeping deeply.

"It's more natural and relaxed than you sitting stiffly on a couch." Levi shrugged.

Eren nodded before yawning once again. "I guess it's my turn."

They traded places and Eren started drawing.

It took four hours with breaks in between but he was quite happy with it. He tried not to compare his drawing to Levi's. Although, he knew was subconsciously doing exactly that.

"I'm done", he announced.

Levi stood up and circled the easel to look at the drawing. "Not bad", he hummed.

"Thanks", Eren said. "Yours was really good."

Levi just hummed in answer.

* * *

Mikasa and Armin came by for dinner later that day.

Armin greeted him like usual but Mikasa scrunched up her nose.

"Eren, did you have someone here today?", she said. "It smells."

Eren sighed in frustration. "It can't smell. We cleaned the whole apartment thoroughly for two hours with Levi", he said.

"Levi?", she asked, her eyes darkening slightly. "You're friends?"

"No", Eren denied. "We were paired for one drawing assignment."

"You shouldn't let him in your apartment again", Mikasa said. "You shouldn't hang out with him in the first place."

Eren's brow furrowed. "What the hell? Why? He's an asshole but it's not like he's a serial killer or something", he huffed. "He can be somewhat nice even."

"Don't trust him, Eren. I have a bad feeling about him", Mikasa warned.

Armin didn't know what to say. He could only look worriedly between the two.

Eren frowned. "Why do you suddenly have a problem with him?"

"I just have a bad feeling", she repeated. "And my gut feeling is rarely incorrect and you know it, Eren."

Eren did know that but this was still ridiculous.

He sighed. "He didn't try anything. I even fell asleep and he didn't-"

"You fell asleep in his presence!?", the woman shouted before grabbing his head, turning it from side to side, searching for something.

Eren slapped her hands away. "Yeah and as I was saying, he did  _ nothing!",  _ he emphasized. "He only drew me."

"Hey, let's just calm down, okay?", Armin tried.

Eren huffed before going to the kitchen to tend to the food.

* * *

Eren didn't understand what Mikasa was so scared of. Levi seemed like a pretty normal guy. He was still an asshole but that was it.

Levi sighed. "You're staring again, brat", he pointed out quietly so their teacher didn't hear.

Eren snapped back to reality. "O-oh, right, sorry", he mumbled awkwardly as he focused back on their class.

They had art history and it was boring. Eren didn't need or want to learn history. He wanted to look into the future, not the past.

After less than ten minutes of trying to concentrate in class, he took out his phone.

"Yeager, put your phone away and focus", the teacher called.

Eren said a soft sorry and smiled sheepishly as he put his phone away. Maybe he wasn't being as subtle as he thought.

Another ten minutes went by and Eren was bored out of his mind. He saw Levi doodling on his sketchbook, also not paying attention to the teacher, and got an idea.

He quietly ripped a page from his sketchbook and drew a silly dragon head onto it with the words "finish the drawing" above it.

Once the teacher wasn't looking, he placed the paper onto Levi's desk.

Levi sent him a questioning glare before opening the folded paper and rolling his eyes. But even so, he still began drawing on it and Eren smiled to himself just a tiny bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos would be great!


	4. Lend A Mending Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy~

The first month of school with Levi went by quickly and Eren wouldn't say that he and Levi were exactly _ friends, _ but they had gotten closer.

Levi still wasn't giving out his phone number and Mikasa still didn't like Levi for some reason, but Eren was fine with it. Everything seemed to be going great.

Until Eren got a call.

It was during one of their art classes that his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He thought about ignoring it since it was an unknown number but something made him excuse himself from class as he went to answer the call in the hallway.

Eren was sure his heart stopped as he listened to the man on the other side of the call speak. After a while all he could hear was the ringing in his ears and he wasn't getting enough air into his lungs. The hallway was blurry and spinning as apologizes and calming words spilled from the other side of the call but they did nothing to help.

After having heard enough, Eren quickly hung up the call before re-entering the classroom, getting his school bag and leaving without a word. He hadn't noticed that tears were streaming down his face but Levi did.

His arm was grabbed as soon as he was in the hallway.

"Hey, what happened?", Levi asked.

Eren hadn't noticed Levi following him out.

"N-nothing", Eren said, his voice cracking as he tried to hold in his sobbing. He didn't need Levi laughing at him on top of everything.

"I'm not dumb. I can see that this isn't 'nothing'", Levi said, tightening his hold on Eren's arm before sighing. "Look, I understand if you don't want to talk to me about it-"

"My parents were killed", Eren interrupted, his shoulders starting to tremble and he reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes. "The hospital called. They said that someone had  _ ripped their throats out. _ Who does that?”

He felt Levi's hold tightening to an almost painful degree but it helped ground him so he didn't say anything.

"I can stay with you tonight", Levi said, surprising and confusing the other.

Eren finally looked at the shorter man, ocean green eyes glimmering with tears. "Why?”, he asked softly. “We're not even friends, right? So why would you do that?"

Levi shrugged. "I have a feeling that you shouldn't be alone tonight", he said. "And you seem like the kind of guy that wouldn't ask for company even when he needs it."

Eren gave him a sad, wobbly smile. "Thank you, Levi."

"No problem, brat."

* * *

His friends texted him during lunch, asking where he was. He just lied and said that he had probably gotten food poisoning and went home to rest. He couldn't tell them about his parents yet. He didn't want to worry them when he still couldn't convincingly say that he was fine.

He would have to tell Mikasa soon, though, if she hadn't already heard as they were also her parents basically. But that could wait for just a moment longer.

At least, he wasn't alone though. Levi had been great company so far. He didn't say anything. He just put the TV on and sat down on the couch with Eren, his hand finding its way into the brunet's hair whenever he started sniffling.

It was around midnight that the doorbell suddenly rang.

Eren had exhausted himself with crying and was soundly asleep against Levi's shoulder. The short man moved carefully so the brunet wouldn't wake up and went to answer the door.

Eren stirred slowly at the sudden lack of warmth and the sound of soft voices in the hallway by the door.

_ "-a hunter, Levi." _

_ "He doesn't know!" _

_ "Even so, he's-" _

"Levi?", Eren called out as he sat up drowsily. The voices immediately stopped so he stood up to go take a look.

"Yes?", Levi answered.

Eren saw him and an unknown, big, blond man by the entrance.

"Who are you?", he asked, looking at the blond suspiciously.

"He's Erwin Smith. He's kind of like my adoptive father", Levi answered.

Eren looked between the two. "Oh, I see."

Erwin looked too young to be Levi's father, even adoptive, but he didn't question it. He wondered if Levi's last name was Smith too...

"Why are you here?", the brunet asked before yawning, not caring if he sounded rude. It was in the middle of the night and he was tired and sad; he was allowed to be a bit rude.

"I came to pick Levi up", Erwin said before giving Levi a pointed look.

Eren thought it was a bit weird for a father to come pick up his 24-year-old son at midnight but he didn't question it. He had thought that Levi would stay the night but apparently-

"No, I will be staying the night here. I mentioned this earlier, didn't I?", Levi said, staring at the blond man, with almost a challenging look on his face.

Erwin sighed. "Okay, just be careful."

"Don't worry, I will be", Levi promised before shutting the door after Erwin had turned to go back.

Eren wondered why they had to be careful? They were just-

Oh...maybe Erwin thought that they were together and that they were going to-

"Are you okay, Eren? Your face is red?", Levi asked with a frown, placing his hand on Eren's forehead.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay", Eren said, averting his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

The brunet understood what Levi was referring to and swallowed before shaking his head softly.

"Do you want to sleep or watch something?", Levi asked.

"Maybe we should sleep. You have school tomorrow", Eren said. "You can take the bed. I can sleep on the couch. Although, I doubt I will get any sleep"

Levi sighed. "I can skip one day", he said before putting a hand on Eren's back to direct him on the couch. "Let's watch something. Do you have any movies somewhere?"

Eren smiled gratefully at the other before showing him his collection of movies.

* * *

Eren went back to school after three days. He wasn't fine by any means and he looked terrible but he couldn't skip school anymore or he might start failing classes.

Levi had stayed with him for the whole first day before Eren said he would be fine on his own and sent the other home.

The brunet realized that despite seeming like an asshole on the outside, Levi was actually a really kind and caring person.

It was kind of funny how quickly his opinion had changed. If you'd have said that to him about Levi a month ago, he would've laughed.

Eren smiled a little at Levi as he settled in his seat.

"Are you okay?", Levi asked.

"Getting there", the brunet answered honestly.

They fell into silence as the teacher walked in and it stayed like that until their first break.

Eren wasn't much of a coffee drinker but he was far too tired from crying himself to sleep every night so he stood up to go get a cup of coffee from the cafeteria. He noticed how Levi also stood up and followed him out of the class.

"Getting coffee?", Levi asked casually as he walked next to Eren.

The brunet didn't ask about it. "Yeah." He shrugged. "I'm not fond of the taste but I feel like I might fall asleep without some caffeine in my system."

"They have tea too", Levi said. "It's not the best kind that they have available but it's better than coffee."

Eren hummed. "I guess I could try some tea."

They fell into another silence as they walked towards the cafeteria. Eren was still wondering why Levi decided to go with him. He never saw the man leave during the breaks, preferring to draw instead.

"I-" Levi stopped himself with a frustrated sigh. "If you ever feel like you need someone to talk to, you can sent me an email."

Eren was surprised. "Oh, okay", he said dumbly, his brain still trying to process the words. "Thanks, I guess. But why though?"

Levi shrugged.

Eren stopped. "...Is it pity?"

Levi sighed as he also stopped. "No, it's not pity. I just-" He sighed again. "It's complicated."

Eren wanted to inquire more but based on that he doubted he would get much of an answer. So they just resumed walking towards the cafeteria in surprisingly comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any guesses as to what's going on? I'd like to know how it's for you guys?
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! I really appreciate it!


	5. Cold Waters Untouched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! A bit shorter chapter this time but I hope you still enjoy!

Eren was just happily drawing when suddenly his sketchbook was snatched from him. He glared at the man standing next to his desk.

"Wow, you really can draw", the man, Jean, said as he looked at the drawing.

"Give it back, Jean", Eren said. "And what are you even doing here? This isn't your class."

"Chill, dude", Jean said as he continued to browse through the drawings. "I went to see Marco since we both had a break. I just happened to walked past your classroom and decided to pay you a visit since you looked so lonely."

"Oh, how generous of you", Eren said sarcastically as he quickly snatched his sketchbook from the other. "Can you now fuck off?"

"Rude", Jean huffed. "Can you draw me?"

"How much will you pay me?"

"Hey, we're friends and you'd get some practice", the ash-blond man reasoned, leaning against Eren's desk.

"Thanks but no thanks. I already know how to draw a horse", the brunet said.

"Oh, fuck you!"

There was a snort from behind Eren then, both of them turning to look at Levi who was looking back at them.

"What are you laughing at?", Jean snapped.

"Nothing, I just can see the resemblance", Levi commented, leaning on his elbow casually. "Although, I would say that a mule would be closer."

"What the fuck, dude!? I don't even know you!?", Jean snapped and he looked ready to punch Levi in the face but something seemed to be holding him back. If it had been Eren, the brunet was sure that Jean would've already tried to hit him.

Eren couldn't help bursting out into loud laughter. They were attracting stares but he couldn't stop it.

"Hey, you shut up too!", Jean hissed.

"Kirstein, you don't belong in this class", the teacher said as she entered the room.

Jean huffed before mumbling curses as he walked out of the classroom.

Eren had a hand over his mouth as small chuckles still tried to escape his lips.

"That was great", he said quietly after a moment to compose himself.

"Glad I made you laugh, kid", Levi said, surprisingly genuinely.

"Why?", Eren asked.

"What why?", the other asked back in his usual monotonous tone, making Eren wonder if he had misheard the sincerity.

"Oh, nothing", the brunet said as he turned back to his sketchbook.

It was silent for a moment apart from the teacher's voice.

"You've seemed so down for a week now. For a good reason but…", Levi trailed off.

Eren realized that the man was concerned about him. He smiled softly. "Thank you", he said.

Levi rolled his eyes. "I haven't done anything."

"You care, that's more than enough", the brunet answered. "Although, I still don't understand why."

"I don't either."

* * *

As more time went on, Eren noticed how he and Levi were talking more and more and...he didn't mind it. No, scratch that. He  _ enjoyed  _ it. And Levi seemed like he did too.

He didn't smile much if at all; Eren had learned that quickly. But that only made trying to get him to smile genuinely that much more interesting. After all, he loved a good challenge.

It was the last friday of the month, which meant a movie night with their friends. Out on a whim, he ended up asking Levi over too since today was the brunet’s time to host.

"A movie night with brats? How fun", Levi said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Eren rolled his eyes. "We're not brats. We're all adults", he huffed. "And if you don't want to come, that's fine."

"I didn't say that", Levi said, maybe a bit too hastily but Eren didn't read too much into that.

"You'll come?", the brunet asked, his bright eyes even brighter than usual as he looked at Levi with excitement.

"Sure", Levi answered. "But if you're watching something shitty like Twilight, I'm leaving right away."

"Well, it's my sister's time to pick so…"

Levi tensed just briefly but it was clear enough for Eren to notice. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah, well, an adopted sister", Eren explained. "Mikasa Ackerman is her name. You may have heard-"

"Ackerman?", Levi interrupted.

Eren blinked in confusion. "Yes? You know her?"

"The name sounds familiar…"

"Well, she will be there tonight so if you know her…?", Eren trailed off, not even sure himself what he was asking.

"It was at six at your apartment?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos would be nice!


	6. You Live A Half Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm here with a new chapter! Enjoy~

Eren knew eavesdropping was bad but the conversation that Levi and Mikasa were having was  _ bizarre. _ He couldn't help but be curious.

It was already close to midnight and everyone else had already left apart from the two black haired people.

_ "You better stay away from Eren",  _ Mikasa hissed.

_ "What? Afraid I will steal him?",  _ Levi asked.  _ "He doesn't seem interested in you in the first place." _

_ "You fucking midget-" _

_ "Calm down. You don't want him to hear, right?",  _ Levi asked, after which both fell silent.

Eren was holding his breath, as if they would hear him if he let it out. He only relaxed when they continued to talk.

_ "Are there others?",  _ Levi asked.

_ "I'm sure you can figure that out on your own",  _ Mikasa snapped defensively.

_ "So your parents-" _

_ "Yes." _

A moment of silence that had Eren holding his breath again.

_ "Eren told me that you were his adoptive sister",  _ Levi said.  _ "But his parents-" _

_ "I know",  _ Mikasa said.  _ "But they were different. They didn't care about that. All they cared about was protecting Eren and his happiness. I just happened to be part of that." _

_ "I'm sorry." _

There was a tense beat of silence before a loud thump echoed in the apartment.

_ "You!",  _ the woman shouted.  _ "You did that!?" _

Eren couldn't hide anymore. Whatever was happening didn't sound good.

He opened the door and saw Mikasa on top of Levi, clutching at his collar.

"Mikasa!? What are you doing!?", Eren shouted as he went to get her off of the short man. He hooked his arms underneath hers but couldn't get her to budge. "Mikasa!"

"He did it, Eren!", Mikasa shouted. "He killed Grisha and Carla!"

Eren tensed before gritting his teeth as he smacked Mikasa on top of her head. "No, he didn't, you idiot!", he yelled. "He was at school with me when I got the call!"

"Yes, but they were killed during the night!", Mikasa insisted before finally letting go of Levi to grab hold of Eren's shoulders. "He-!"

"Mikasa!", Eren snapped, shutting the woman up. "Just because you don't like him, gives you no reason to make stupid accusations with no basis! It's like you don't want me to make friends!"

"Of course, I do but-"

"Then why is it that every time I get close to someone new, you try to ruin it!?", Eren yelled. "The same was with Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie and now with Levi."

"They weren't good for you!", Mikasa insisted.

"Good for me?", Eren scoffed. "Why can't _ I  _ decide who is and who isn't good for  _ me? _ Do you really think I'm so dumb that I can't-"

"No, no, no, I don't think you're dumb, you just...don't know…", Mikasa said, averting her gaze and slowly trailing off into silence.

"Don't know? Know what?", the brunet asked with confusion.

"I'm going to leave you two to it", Levi said, standing up. Eren had almost forgotten he was still there.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about her", Eren said, sending a disapproving look at the said woman.

Levi just waved it off like it was no big deal. "I'll see you at school", he said before heading towards the door.

"Yeah, see you", Eren said and waited in silence until the door closed before turning back to Mikasa. "Why? What don't I know?"

"..."

"Mikasa, please, if you know something concerning our parents, I want you to tell me", Eren said softly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you but I'm just frustrated."

"It's okay. You had every right to get mad at me", Mikasa said with a sigh before taking both of Eren's hands in hers. "I want to tell you, I really do, but I'm... _ afraid." _

Eren's brow furrowed. "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that you will hate me or that you will get hurt", she answered, her voice nearly inaudible.

Eren huffed before softly bumping their foreheads together. "Idiot, I could never hate you. We're family, right?", he said, a wide, toothy grin on his face. "And I'm not a little kid. There's little you could say to hurt me."

"And I would never hurt you", Mikasa said, squeezing Eren's hands. "But it's not me who I'm afraid might hurt you."

Eren squeezed back. "Then who? And why?", he asked.

"I...I can't tell you", Mikasa said, her head falling forward, face shielded by her hair. "If I do...I can't lose you too."

"You won't", Eren promised but Mikasa still wasn't talking. "Is it for the same reason as to why our parents were killed?"

"It...it has something to do with it", Mikasa admitted. "But it's not exactly the same."

"Please, just tell me", Eren practically pleaded.

Mikasa sighed before raising her eyes to look into Eren's. "Promise me that you won't freak out or something?"

"I promise", Eren said without hesitation, his gaze sure.

The woman smiled slightly. "I'm not a human", she said.

Eren blinked. Then again and another time. He heard wrong, right? Because that made no sense.

"What?"

"I'm not a human", Mikasa repeated, this time with a sigh, her shoulders slumping. "I know it sounds crazy but…"

They fell into an awkward silence as Eren was trying to process the new information. "Then...what are you?"

"I'm a wolf", Mikasa said.

"A wolf?", Eren asked slowly. "Do you mean that...you're a furry?"

Mikasa's face snapped up with a clear scowl. "No! Christ!", she said. "I'm a werewolf!"

"Oh…"

Another sigh. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Eren scratched at his neck. "Well, I mean...it's hard to do that…"

Mikasa let out yet another sigh before standing up. "Wait here", she said before disappearing in the bathroom, leaving the door unlocked but still closed it.

It took only a moment before there was a horrible snapping sound and a yelp of pain.

Eren was up in a moment. "Are you okay!?", he asked.

"I'm f-fine. D-don't come i-in ye-t…" She was panting heavily as she forced the words out before her pained groans turned to growls as the snapping increased before fading out completely...being replaced by quick panting.

Eren waited for a moment. "Mikasa?", he asked.

When there wasn't an answer, he placed his hand on door handle and pushed it down, opening the door. A soft gasp passed his lips at the sight.

A black wolf with grey eyes stared at him from the bathroom floor.

"M-Mikasa?", he asked.

The wolf nodded its-  _ her  _ head before standing up.

Eren had a hard time trying to process everything. He was sure he was dreaming right now. He tried looking around for Mikasa to see if she for some reason, uncharacteristically, was pulling a prank on him but he only saw all of her clothes on the floor.

He quickly turned his eyes back to the wolf.

"How?", he asked.

She let out a gruff noise before herding him out of the bathroom, closing the door as much as she could as a wolf afterwards.

Eren was confused for a moment before he heard the first whines and cracks. He guessed that Mikasa was changing back.

Out of curiosity and to make sure it really was Mikasa, he wanted to take a peek but refrained. He knew Mikasa was nude underneath the wolf and he was sure his sister wouldn't appreciate him seeing her naked.

So he went to sit on the couch, putting the TV on to ignore the horrible sounds coming from the bathroom. He hoped his neighbors didn't hear. They would probably call the police on him.

After a while, Mikasa exited the bathroom with an unreadable look.

"I was born this way", she answered the question as she sat down on the floor instead of next to Eren. She didn't know if he would avoid her so she kept her distance.

Eren turned the TV off. "Did...did mom and dad know?", he asked.

She nodded with a sad smile. "Yes", she said. "They were….they were hunters."

"Hunters?", Eren asked.

"Yes, the kind that hunt werewolves and vampires", Mikasa revealed.

"There's  _ vampires!?" _

"Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie are vampires", she said. "That's why I don't like them. They're dangerous."

"And Levi?", Eren asked.

"He's an Ackerman like me so he's also a werewolf. His whole ‘family’ are werewolves actually", Mikasa said. "So you should avoid them all. The vampires and the werewolves. They might hurt you. Especially now. If they find out that you know…"

"But...you're also a werewolf?", Eren said. "And you aren't hurting me."

"Yes, but I'm your friend and part of your family", she insisted.

"Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie and Levi are my friends too", Eren reasoned. "I doubt they would hurt me."

"I understand that you trust them but, please, avoid being alone with any of them", Mikasa almost pleaded.

Eren sighed. "Okay, I can do that."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Mikasa stared at him intently for a long silent moment, making Eren squirm a little in discomfort.

"What?", he asked with a frown.

"You're taking everything surprisingly well", she commented.

"Well, it's not like you would hurt me, right? And I can't really deny what I saw…", Eren sighed.

"Sorry."

"Hm? For what?", the brunet asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Mikasa looked down. "For ruining things for you", she said.

Eren let out a chuckle as he stood up to go pat her on the shoulder. "You've ruined nothing. You're still my sister, human or not. Just because I didn't know about a side of you, doesn't change who you are."

Mikasa smiled at him sadly. "Thank you", she said, standing up to hug him. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me", Eren huffed with amusement, patting her back. "I wouldn't abandon you like that. We're family, after all."

Mikasa was silent for a long moment so he thought that the discussion was over.

"Please, don't let the vampires or werewolves know that you know their true identity", she said pulling away with a serious expression.

"Why?"

"Because we're very secretive. It's taken a lot to stay hidden from humans", Mikasa explained. "They might want to get rid of you or worse."

"Or worse?", Eren asked.

"They might change you into one of us", she said. "I don't want this curse on you. I was born this way but it's even worse if you were changed."

"So you can change people?"

"Yes", the werewolf answered. "But most of the time, the person dies from the excruciating pain during the change. More reasons why I don't want you near any of them."

"Well, I have to be near Levi at least. And Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie would surely suspect something if I just suddenly cut all contact", Eren pointed out.

"Just...promise you will be careful?", she said.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone guess that? Did I make it too obvious?


	7. Child Of Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

"Wait, you said our parents were hunters? How come they didn't...hunt you? If they knew?", Eren asked as they were tidying up the living room, long after their discussion was over.

Mikasa sighed as she sat down on the couch, patting the space next to her for Eren, who easily complied.

"They loved you so much", she started. "They cut all of their ties off from the hunter organization a little before you were born. They wanted to quit so they could focus on their family and ensure your safety."

Eren nodded to show that he was listening but didn't dare to interrupt her.

"For nine years, they were living like a normal family but then you found me", Mikasa said with a small smile.

Eren remembered the day. After all, how could he forget?

_ He had been wandering in the nearby woods where he could smell something burning and had heard shouting and hurried footsteps before a girl, Mikasa, had ran straight into him. _

_ She looked terrified and was out of breath as she struggled to get up but couldn't. _

_ Eren had seen enough of his father's patients to recognize a broken leg. _

_ "Stop, you will only make it worse", Eren said as he stood up and offered his hand to help the girl up. _

_ Mikasa flinched and scrambled back but then flinched again as loud shouting sounded from behind her. _

_ "Are they chasing you?", Eren asked. _

_ The girl nodded softly. _

_ "Why?" _

_ "I...I'm...T-they k-killed my parents", Mikasa said, tears starting to fall down her face. _

_ Eren's face went dark. "Why?" _

_ "Because we were different from them." _

_ Back then Eren had thought that it was because Mikasa was of Asian descent, that the people were just racist. _

"Hunters killed my parents and they chased after me to kill me too", Mikasa said. "They would've got me if you hadn't been there."

_ As the shouts got closer, Eren took Mikasa's hand, ignoring her yelp, and helped her between a big rock and a bush to hide her. _

_ "Stay here", he said before wandering away from the spot. _

_ He found the people with their guns out. _

_ As they heard the crack of a stick underneath his feet, those guns were pointed at him. _

_ "Shit, it's just a kid", one of them said. "Put your guns down." _

_ "Isn't that Jeager's son?", another noticed. _

_ "It is", the third said before kneeling before him. "You shouldn't be wandering this deep in the woods. There are all kinds of beasts and scary people here." _

_ "Sorry, I got lost", Eren said. _

_ "We can help you home." _

_ "But what about the girl?", one whispered, as if Eren didn't hear him. _

_ "You two can go get her, I will catch up with you", the one nearest Eren said before turning to the boy. "Let's go." _

_ Eren walked with the man for a short while, until he couldn't see the other two well anymore, before taking a knife from his belt. His father had given it to him a while ago against his mother's wishes. Eren had thought it looked cool but hadn't had any real use for it before now. _

_ He stabbed the knife into the back of the man's knee. _

_ The man shouted as he fell down onto his knees and Eren took that opportunity to stab him in the back multiple times until the man feel limp on the ground. _

_ The two others shouted from far away: "Jim, are you okay!?" _

_ Eren hid behind a rock before they could spot him. _

_ "Fuck! She got him!" _

_ "No, look. Those are stab-" _

_ Eren climbed onto the rock and jumped down, burying the knife into one of the men's head, killing him instantaneously. _

_ The third and final man drew his gun. _

_ "What the fuck!?", he shouted as he shot at the boy, hitting him in the leg. _

_ Eren had to let go of the knife in order to clutch at his injured leg, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood just so he wouldn't scream and the man grabbed him by the hair then. _

_ "What do you think that you're doing!?", the man shouted, shaking the brunet by the hair. "You fucking killed my friends, you fucking-" _

_ His voice was cut off by a cry of pain. He let go of Eren's hair to turn around and after that things get blurry for Eren. He was a tiny child and quickly losing blood and soon enough his consciousness. _

"I turned into a wolf and killed the last one while you lost consciousness", Mikasa explained. "I thought about leaving you there, my parents told me to never get close to humans, but you were different. You killed humans,  _ your own people,  _ to save me. I know you didn't know what I was but even so you trusted and saved a stranger without asking questions."

"So I took you to the town. I asked people to help and they did. The called an ambulance and we were both taken to the hospital. I refused to leave your side and refused to let them touch me", Mikasa said. "I had nothing left anymore. My family was dead so I stayed there. I had to at least thank you."

"Then Grisha and Carla came. Grisha must've been keeping up with known werewolves and vampires and seen my face among them because he tensed as he saw me and was putting himself between Carla and me."

_ "You're a werewolf", Grisha accused. "Did you do this to our son!?" _

_ Mikasa was terrified. "N-no, I...I'm not-" _

_ "Grisha, are you sure?", Carla asked. _

_ "I've seen her face", Grisha said, not turning away from the werewolf. "So did you do this!?" _

_ "She-", a raspy voice started, getting interrupted by a soft cough. "She didn't do it." _

_ "Eren!", Carla said with a relieved sigh as she pushed past Grisha despite his protests. _

_ "She didn't do it", Eren repeated after his mother helped him drink some water. "I killed them all." _

_ Both Carla and Grisha froze at those words. _

_ "Eren, dear, what are you talking about?", Carla asked gently. _

_ "I killed the three men who were after her", Eren said. "Mikasa didn't do it. I did." _

_ "Oh, baby, you must have hit your head", the woman said before looking at Grisha with worried eyes. _

_ The man looked at Mikasa then. "Come with me." _

_ "No! She didn't do it!", Eren said as he stood up from the bed to take Mikasa's hand, standing between her and his father. "They killed her family but she didn't kill them. I killed them. Don't do anything to her." _

_ Eren's hand in hers was warm. So warm that it made her cry. _

_ "What's wrong?", Eren asked. _

_ "I have nowhere to go. My parents are dead and they burned down my house", Mikasa sobbed, wiping at a constant stream of tears off her face. _

_ "You can come live with us", Eren assured before noticing his scarf on the chair next to the bed. He went to get it before wrapping it around her neck. "Here, you can have this." _

_ Mikasa smiled before throwing her arms around the brunet. "Thank you", she said softly. _

_ Grisha and Carla were exchanging looks. _

_ "What's your name?", Grisha asked. _

_ "Mikasa", she answered, still clinging to Eren. _

_ "I'm Eren", the brunet said, pulling away from the hug with a grin. _

_ "Okay, Mikasa, can you come talk to me for a bit?", Grisha asked as he opened the door. _

_ Carla ushered Eren back on the bed as Mikasa nodded, timidly following the man out. _

_ "You're a hunter too", she said as they walked towards Grisha's office. "Will you kill me?" _

_ Grisha didn't say anything until they were in his office, safe from curious ears. _

_ "Where are the dead people?", he asked. _

_ "In the woods", Mikasa said, her head bowed. "And Eren didn't kill all of them. I killed one of them. I couldn't let him kill Eren. He saved me." _

_ Grisha was silent, pondering. _

_ Mikasa was sure she was going to get killed until a hand landed on her head. _

_ "Welcome to the family", he said instead. _

_ Mikasa looked up, shocked. "Why?", she whispered. _

_ "Eren is already attached to you", Grisha said. "And we left our hunter profession over nine years ago. You're just a kid whose parents were killed." _

_ Mikasa had cried hard that day. _

_ Grisha warned her to never hurt Eren or another human or he would have to kill her. She swore to protect Eren with her life. _

"Grisha took care of the bodies. He didn't say anything about me", Mikasa said. "But a few years later, they found out. They gave him and Carla three choices: he had to either hand me over, kill me or return to the hunter organization. He chose to return. I had already become part of the family despite my heritage."

It was a lot to take in but Eren knew that everything Mikasa said was the truth. It had to be. She wouldn't try to deceive him after already revealing what she truly was.

"Why didn't they tell me?", he asked.

"They wanted you to have a normal life. They didn't want you to live in constant fear and bloodshed", she explained. "For that goal, they would've done anything."

Eren was silent. "You said Levi was an Ackerman...are you two related?", he asked after a while.

"Possibly. My parents wanted to live in peace and away from the other wolves so I never met any of my relatives", the woman said. "But it's possible that Ackerman is just a popular surname among werewolves. I haven't tried to find out because I don't care."

Eren hummed before yawning. "We should head to bed", he said. "You can have my bed, I can sleep on the couch."

"No, I can take the couch", Mikasa insisted before going to the closet with blankets and pillows.

Eren sighed in defeat, too tired to fight it. "Sure, well, good night."

"Brush your teeth."

"I was going to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are people still reading this? If so, thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate some comments!


	8. Stain Of A Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm back with another chapter! And I'd like to thank all of you who commented on the last chapter! For a while now it has seemed like almost no one was reading this so I was contemplating not updating this anymore but I'm glad people are still interested in this!
> 
> Enjoy!

Next day at school was slightly awkward for Eren. He knew Levi was a werewolf and wanted to ask him questions too but Mikasa had warned not to let anyone know that he knew their true identity.

During art history, he found himself drawing wolves.

"She told you, huh?", Levi whispered.

Eren tensed as he placed a hand over his drawings. "What?"

"Oh, you know what", the other sighed.

"I don't?", Eren tried.

Levi sent him a look. "Pretending to be dumb and oblivious doesn't suit you."

Eren sighed. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing", Levi said softly. "As long as you don't become a threat."

"How would I become a threat?"

"If you told the hunters."

"I don't know any."

"You never know who are hunters. They like hiding themselves like us", Levi said. "It's harder to kill them that way."

"Have you killed anyone?", Eren found himself asking and he was glad there weren't anyone too close to them.

"I have", Levi admitted, surprisingly. "I will do anything to protect my pack."

Eren fell silent as he continuing his scribbling.

The break came and Eren found himself dragging his chair closer to Levi's desk.

"What do you want?", Levi sighed.

"Are you and Mikasa related?", Eren asked. "Since both of you have the same last name."

"Possibly", he answered with a shrug.

"Do you have children?", the brunet asked.

Levi sent him a weird look. "What do you fucking think?"

"Well, you're old enough to have one….", Eren defended.

"I'm old enough to have far more than that", the short man said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Eren frowned but didn't chase the answer.

He kept asking asking all kinds of questions and was surprised that Levi answered them. Silver was bad for both werewolves and vampires. Werewolves turned into beasts every full moon so most locked themselves away then. Sunlight was bad for vampires over extended periods of time. Both could live over 1000 years and Eren found out that Levi was a lot older than he thought.

_ "249 years!?",  _ Eren whispered in surprise.

"Yes", Levi said. "But shut up now, the teacher's coming back."

And like he said, their teacher opened the door, announcing the end of their break.

But Eren still had one more important question that he had been putting off.

"Did you kill my parents?"

Levi was silent. He didn't deny nor admit it but Eren was still tensing in anticipation. He had something to do with that?

"Let's talk after school", the black haired man answered after a while.

Eren didn't look forward to that.

* * *

Levi led Eren to the back of the school building for privacy. The brunet didn't like the thought of privacy with the werewolf but his need to know was too strong.

"Did Mikasa tell you about your parents?", Levi asked, the other nodding in answer. "Then you understand that they were a threat to us."

Eren tensed, his fists clenched tight at his sides and nails digging into his palms. "You killed them?", he asked, prepared to beat Levi up if he answered 'yes'.

"No, I didn't do it", Levi said, Eren heaving a soft sigh but he tensed again at Levi's next words. "But part of my pack did."

"Wha- why?", Eren asked. "Why did they have to be killed!?"

"As I said, they were a threat to us", Levi explained.

"Threat my ass!", Eren said before throwing a punch at Levi but failing miserably as the werewolf easily grabbed his arm and forced him against the wall, his arm twisted behind his back painfully.

"Calm the fuck down", Levi snapped as the brunet struggled in his hold.

"Fuck you! I'm going to kill all of you!", Eren yelled as he tried to get the smaller male off him to no avail.

"Stop it! You keep that up and I might actually have to kill you", Levi warned.

"Fucking try it!", the brunet challenged as he continued wriggling around, Levi's strong grip not faltering. "Let me go, you piece of shit!"

The short man was silent as he waited for Eren to tire himself out with all his shouting and struggles. He just hoped no one called the police on them or something…

It took a while but Eren eventually stopped fighting, panting heavily as he leaned his forehead against the tiled wall.

"As I said, we had no choice. They were a threat", Levi said. "If we would've let them live, we would've again been chased out of our home and might've lost part of our family."

"Couldn't you have talked to them or something?", Eren asked, his voice soft and teary.

"A hunter wouldn't listen to us. We're just vermin to them that must be killed", Levi said.

"They would've listened, I'm sure. After all, they were raising Mikasa,  _ another werewolf", _ Eren pointed out.

"We had no knowledge of her", Levi said. "And it's no use trying to think of what could've been done. You can't change the past. We did what we thought had the best outcome for our pack's, our family's, survival."

Eren was shaking silently, soft sobs leaving him that he tried to suppress.

"I'm sure you would've done the same for your family and friends", Levi continued.

Eren didn't say anything to that but he knew that it was true. "The big, blond man...Erwin, was it? Why did he come to my apartment?", he asked instead.

"He was there to kill you", Levi admitted.

"Why didn't he do it?"

"I asked him not to."

"Why?"

"You aren't a hunter like they were. You knew nothing of our world so you were innocent", Levi explained.

"Innocent?", Eren scoffed. "That word doesn't quite suit me."

"How so?"

"I've killed too", Eren said.

Levi's grip tightened. "Werewolves?"

"Hunters", Eren revealed. "I didn't know that at the time but it doesn't matter either way. I don't regret saving Mikasa from them."

"When?"

"When I was nine."

Levi sighed as he loosened his hold before letting go of the brunet finally and taking a step back. "You're more fucked up than I thought."

Eren huffed as he rolled his shoulder to get rid of the stiffness in it.

"So are you going to kill me now?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "I have no reason to. You're not a threat", he said. "But I'm warning you: don't threaten to kill my family again. It won't end well."

Eren didn't comment on that, just glared challengingly at the other.

"Will you tell your...family about me?", he asked instead.

"Yes", Levi answered. "You know about them so they have the right to know about you."

Eren got slightly nervous. If Erwin had already tried to come kill him before, he might try it again. He doubted that Levi would be there to help him this time.

"You look constipated", the werewolf commented. "Don't worry, I will assure them that you're no threat." He paused to look into Eren's eyes. "But if you become one, I will kill you myself."

Eren swallowed before nodding. He wouldn't tell a single soul about this new knowledge. He would pretend he didn't even know about it. Maybe he could convince himself to think that it was all a dream so he would eventually forget about it.

But somehow...he didn't want to forget. He was curious and intrigued by these beasts that he had thought to be only myths and fairytales just a little while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! Also I've forgot to mention it before but all of the chapter titles are either song lyrics or inspired by them. Usually from the one I'm listening to currently if it fits the chapter.


	9. You're Feeding On My Energy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm here with a new chapter!
> 
> Warning: brief Reiner x Eren x Bertholdt
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Eren knew logically he should be scared of werewolves and vampires. He knew he should stay away from them.

But he knew these people. They were his  _ friends. _ He knew they wouldn't hurt him.

So he found himself hanging out with Reiner and Bertholdt. Of course, his other friends were there too like Jean, Connie and Sasha. Armin was busy studying, Mikasa was at her job and Annie was...probably just not interested in socializing with them.

It was Friday evening after school so they went out drinking like most people their age.

Eren hadn't planning on drinking much but Reiner kept treating their friend group to shots and who was he to decline free stuff?

He didn't know how it happened but suddenly he was home, in his bedroom, making out with Reiner on the blond's lap while Bertholdt's fingers were in his ass.

But he was too drunk to care, even as Reiner put his cock in him, followed up by Bertholdt.

Eren didn't know if he was crying out in pain or pleasure as they started moving and he hoped his neighbors didn't hear and call the police on them.

At some point both of the bigger guys started licking and kissing at his neck before he felt them biting him and- oh, now  _ that _ was pleasure.

He didn't remember anything that happened afterwards. He woke up tangled up in the covers naked with the other two guys sleeping next to just as bare.

His head was pounding and his hips were aching as he stood up and limped into the bathroom to wash up, grimacing as he felt dried cum on his thighs and stomach and some still wet dripping out of him.

He was sure he remembered Reiner and Bertholdt biting his neck but when he passed the mirror, his neck was clean. Maybe he had imagined that? But he was pretty sure he had felt them biting him...

As he turned the shower on, he realized with a start that a vampire had bitten him. Fuck, would he turn into a vampire!? Was he already one!?

He could see his reflection in the mirror but was that a real thing or a myth??

He needed to call Mikasa. But she would be mad at him. He didn't want her to know he had gone against his promise to not be alone with the vampires. And if she found out that he had had sex with them, she would have his head.

...Maybe he could email Levi…

Deciding to do just that, Eren got out of the shower and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist.

He stumbled as he was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness which only worsened the awful hangover headache he had.

He threw up into the toilet and brushed his teeth before trying to remember where his phone was.

He found his jacket thrown on the floor and his phone inside one of the pockets, fortunately.

Eren cursed as he saw the many missed calls and unanswered texts from Mikasa. Someone must've told her that she left the bar with Reiner and Bertholdt…

He was fucked. Both literally and figuratively.

Ignoring her for just a moment longer, he went to his email and sent a message to Levi.

_ Hey, a weird question: how can you tell if someone is a vampire or a werewolf? And how do they change a human into one? _

_ -Eren _

He was about to take a look at Mikasa's texts when he, surprisingly, received a quick reply from Levi.

_ Where are you? Did something happen? _

Of course, Levi would realize that something was off. Eren just hadn't expected him to worry.

_ I'm home but no, nothing is wrong. Just curious. Had this weird dream. _

He replied and received one just as quickly.

_ I'm coming over. _

Eren panicked. Reiner and Bertholdt were still in his bedroom, snoozing away. He had to-

"Wow, already texting someone else?", Reiner said from behind him, startling the brunet.

"Uh…"

"Don't worry, I'm just joking. It was just a drunk one-night stand", Reiner laughed, patting Eren on the back. "Me and Bertholdt will be leaving once he gets dressed."

"Oh, okay", Eren said with a sigh of relief.

"Why so relieved? Is your partner coming over?", the blond joked.

Eren blushed. "No, I'm single", he insisted just as Bertholdt emerged from the bedroom, avoiding eye contact with Eren.

"Well, whatever you say", Reiner said before the two vampires went to put on their shoes and jackets. "If you ever want to do this again, you know our numbers", he threw over his shoulder before they left.

Eren's head was still reeling with everything and he found himself in front of the toilet bowl again, dry heaving mostly since his stomach was empty.

Everyone knew Reiner and Bertholdt were dating so he wondered why they decided to have sex with him. Were they also as drunk as him? Reiner didn't seem bothered by it at all. Bertholdt seemed a bit uncomfortable though.

Before he could think of that more, there were loud, angry knocking at his door. He had a doorbell! Also he really wished it wasn’t one of the neighbours… He was pretty sure he had been very loud last night and the last thing he needed was getting complaints about it.

Eren opened the door and didn’t know if he should sigh in relief or not when he saw Levi standing there, slightly out of breath, eyes flicking in every direction.

The short man pushed his way in, closing the door behind him before he grabbed Eren's head, making him bow down a bit as he sniffed the brunet's neck.

There was a sigh of relief against his neck before he was yanked upright again so his eyes locked with angry, silver ones.

"What the fuck were you thinking!?", Levi hissed. "Did you knowingly let a vampire fuck you!? Are you insane!?"

"I was drunk, okay? It just happened!", Eren defended.

"Vampires kill people daily, Eren!", Levi snapped. "You need to be more fucking careful!"

"You're starting to sound like Mikasa!", Eren yelled back. "I'm fine!" He paused then. "I think…"

"You  _ think?" _

"Well, I don't know! I'm hungover and they both bit me so-"

"'They both'? There were  _ two _ vampires that you decided to have sex with knowing what they were!?", Levi yelled.

"Yes, but I was-"

"Holy fucking shit, how are you still alive if you're that fucking dumb!?"

"They are my friends, they wouldn't hurt-"

"They fed from you! To them, you're just food, Eren!", the werewolf insisted.

Eren huffed in agitation. "Well, what does it matter to you anyway!?"

"It just does!", Levi hissed back before both of them fell silent, glaring at each other.

Levi's eyes soon drifted downwards to Eren's state of dress.

The brunet then remembered that he only had the towel on. He turned around with flushed cheeks and headed for the bedroom with a mumbled "I'll be back in a bit."

It didn't take long for him to come back and Levi sighed as he noticed water dripping from his brown hair.

"You're fucking hopeless", he muttered before grabbing the towel draped on Eren's shoulders before once again forcing the taller male to bow down so he could reach his hair.

"Ow, what the fuck!?"

"Your hair is fucking wet. Dry it properly, you brat", Levi said as he rubbed the towel on Eren's head a bit more harshly than necessary.

The brunet just huffed as he let Levi dry his hair, secretly liking the caring attention. He wouldn't say that aloud though. He would much rather get fucked by Levi than admit that. And he did  _ not _ want to get fucked by Levi! He did  _ not _ find the asshole at all attractive! No way in hell!

"Why the fuck is your face red?", Levi asked as he peered at the other’s face.

"No, it's not!", Eren snapped before snatching up the towel. "My hair is dry already."

"Whatever you say", Levi said with a knowing smile.

Levi was such an asshole! How had Eren ever thought that he was kind of nice!?

"So are you planning on leaving soon?", the brunet asked after having taken the towel away.

"Don't be rude, brat. I came all the way here in a hurry because I was worried about you", Levi scoffed. "And didn't you want to know if you've been changed or not?"

Eren tensed. "Am I a vampire now?"

Levi's serious face and silence made him uneasy and he found himself fidgeting with a stray string on his sleeve.

"You're not", the black haired man finally answered, a small smirk on his face.

"Oh, you jerk!", Eren huffed. "You had me worried there for a sec!"

"It isn't that easy to turn someone into a vampire", Levi said, still looking far too amused in Eren's opinion. "You have to be drained dry of your own blood before ingesting vampire blood to have a chance of turning."

"'A chance of turning'?"

"Most people don't survive it", Levi explained. "Most die after having been drained, some from the pain of the transformation and the few unlucky ones turn into vampires."

"What about werewolves? How do you turn people?", Eren asked, leaning against the wall.

"We can turn people only during full moon by a bite so we're not in control of who we turn", the werewolf said. "But again, the survival rate is low. You have to survive a werewolf attack and the pain of the transformation in order to get turned."

Eren nodded in understanding.

Levi's nose scrunched up. "This place could use an airing", he said as he went to the closest window to open it. "You could also use another shower or two."

"Hey, what the fuck, asshole!? I don't smell!", Eren snapped.

"It's not your smell that's bothering me. It's the smell of those bloodsuckers", Levi said before holding his nose as he went to open a window in Eren's bedroom. "Ugh, like the smell of old blood isn't bad enough, that mixed with sweat and cum is the worse..."

"You can always leave, you know?", Eren snapped. He couldn't smell anything! It was fine!

The sheets were dirty and disgusting so he would have to change them though…

Letting out a sigh, he went to strip his bed.

* * *

It was couple of hours later when Eren's doorbell rang, just a little while after Levi had left.  _ Did he forget something? _

But as he opened the door, he came face-to-face with another Ackerman.

_ Oh shit! I forgot to call her! _

"Oh, hi, Mikasa", he said awkwardly.

Her eyes were glaring towards him but it seemed like she wasn't looking at him exactly.

"You stink", Mikasa said as she stepped inside, nose scrunched up. "Your whole apartment stinks."

Eren groaned. "I just took a shower a few hours ago and Levi and I aired the place out!"

"You were here alone with Levi?", Mikasa asked, the brunet tensing immediately. "And I heard you left the bar yesterday with the bloodsuckers…"

"Umm…" Eren really had no excuse to that because he  _ did  _ do that.

"Despite my warnings- despite  _ promising _ not to, you still-" She took a calming breath before she started just straight up shouting at him.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was drunk and all", Eren said. "But they're also my friends and I trust them."

"But-"

"Mikasa, please", Eren pleaded. "Nothing happened so just, please, have more faith in me. I can take care of myself. I'm not an oblivious little baby that needs someone to look after him to keep him safe."

He wouldn’t mention to her that he got bitten by Reiner and Bertholdt. He was sure if he said that that she would drag him to her apartment and keep him locked in her room or something just as crazy, just to “keep him safe”.

Mikasa sighed. "Okay...okay, sure, I trust you", she said before ruffling his hair with both hands. "But you still stink. Go take another shower."

"I don't stink!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	10. The Stress On My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm here with this week's chapter! Hope you like it!

"My pack wants to meet you."

Eren's head immediately snapped up from his notebook to look at Levi.

"Why?", he asked.

"For safety reasons", Levi answered.

Eren looked suspiciously at the other. "That sounds like I'm going to get killed so I'll pass", he said.

Levi huffed. "You're safe, don't worry. They just want to make sure that you aren't a threat", he explained before frowning. "Apparently my word isn't enough to convince some of them."

"I still think I'll pass", Eren said. "Because  _ I  _ don't trust your word, especially, if you can't convince them that I'm not a threat, how do you know they aren't just going to kill me?"

"I'm sure I can beat most of them in a fight if it comes down to that", Levi reassured. "And it's better if you come. If you don't, it seems like you have something to hide and we're very suspicious of such things."

Eren sighed. "Right, okay, sure", he agreed. "So when and where?"

"Come with me after school", Levi said.

"That already sounds like a death threat", Eren mumbled.

"You'll be fine, brat."

* * *

Levi took Eren to their house, the den of the werewolves.

Eren had expected a dark, huge mansion on top of a tall hill with rusty, metal fences surrounding it. Instead, it was...quite normal. It was still huge but considering how big the werewolf pack was, Eren wasn't surprised.

It was a two story house with brick walls and a big, fenced yard with trees and bushes.

"Fuck, it's huge", Eren muttered.

"Of course, there's nine of us living here", Levi said.

Eren tensed. "Nine?"

"Yes, nine", Levi confirmed. "But don't worry, brat. As long as you're not a threat to us, they won't hurt you. We don't enjoy killing humans for fun."

Eren thought about turning around and just running away from there, maybe hiding out in Mikasa's apartment for a few days, or weeks, maybe even a month.

"Come on", Levi urged, grabbing hold of his wrist to get him moving again.

The brunet reluctantly followed, his heart pounding in his ear as they got closer to the entrance.

The previously beautiful house started to seem sinister as it loomed over him before they entered the house.

The inside wasn’t what he expected to see either. There was a pretty big atrium that connected all the rooms, stairs on the sides that led to the second floor that had a railing where you could see down. Everything was light colored and modern but still homey and warm. It made Eren relax a bit but he didn't let his guard down, expecting a werewolf to suddenly jump out of nowhere and attack him.

"Hey, assholes, I brought him over", Levi called out.

Immediately two unknown people came out of what Eren assumed were their bedrooms. One was a light brown haired man and the other had long, brown hair and glasses.

"Oh! Hello, hello!", the brunette shouted, waving their hand, jumping on the railing and about to go over it before the man stopped them.

"Hanji! The stairs are right  _ there!" _

"It's okay!", the brunette, Hanji apparently, assured but was pulled back from the railing by another man, this one blond with a scruffy beard and moustache.

The blond grabbed hold of the brunette's waist and carried them underneath his arm down the stairs.

"You're no fun", Hanji whined.

They seemed so normal. Well, mostly at least. Eren had a hard time believing that these were werewolves but then again he wouldn't have believed Mikasa and Levi were either if he hadn't seen Mikasa transform into a wolf.

The brunet still chose to stay a little behind Levi just in case. The small man was the only one that he considered safe right now so it was better to stay close to him.

"Hi, hi!", Hanji greeted once they were let back on their feet. "You're Eren, right? No need to be shy! We won't bite, I promise!"

"I wouldn't trust your word on that", Levi scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Hanji huffed.

"Exactly what I said, shitty four-eyes."

"Hey, come on now, let's not fight, okay?", the light brown haired man suggested.

Levi just huffed before beginning the introductions, pointing to the blond man and then to the light brown haired one. "They're Mike, Moblit-" Then to the brunette. "And that unsightly mutt is Hanji."

"Hey! At least I'm not a chihuahua!", Hanji returned, gaining a glare from Levi.

Eren couldn't stop the snort and quickly shrunk in on himself as eyes were directed his way.

"Uhm...yes, I'm Eren. It's...nice to meet you?", he said awkwardly.

Hanji's eyes sparkled as they pushed Levi aside and took both of Eren's hand in theirs to shake them. "Oh it's very nice to meet you, Eren! This is the first time Levi has brought-"

"I brought him here because you fucking insisted on it", Levi snapped.

Hanji looked at him, a smirk slowly rising on their face. "Oh, so it's like  _ that, _ huh?"

"Don't get any stupid ideas", Levi hissed as he separated the two brunets from each other.

"You're no fun, Levi!"

The light brown haired man, Moblit, approached Eren while the two were arguing. "I'm sorry about them. Hanji gets really touchy-feely around humans but it just shows how much they love humans even after everything."

"They?", Eren questioned.

"Oh, yeah, Hanji is agender so that's why 'they'", Moblit explained, a small smile on his lips.

"Ah, I see", the brunet said. "What do you mean 'even after everything'?"

The werewolf's face darkened. "Humans have taken a lot away from us. Our families, friends and homes", he said. "I have long since lost my grudge against all of humanity but I wouldn't be able to find it in myself to love humans."

"Well, Hanji is special like that, aren't they?", a female voice said.

Eren and Moblit turned to look as Petra and Oluo approached them. They could also see Gunther and Eld leaning against the railing and looking down from the second floor.

"That's true", Moblit chuckled.

"Hmph, you of all people should know that", Oluo huffed with a smirk.

Moblit blushed just the slightest bit and mumbled something under his breath.

"Good to see that you're all already here", a booming voice said from the stairs.

Eren looked and he saw Erwin, his blond hair styled to perfection without a single strand of hair in the wrong place.

"About time you came out, Erwin", Levi said.

"Don't be so impatient, Levi, or are you in a hurry to do something?", Erwin asked, a teasing smirk on his face as he looked at Levi. "Or more like  _ someone?" _

"You all can shove your implications deep inside your asses!", Levi snapped.

Eren flinched as he heard a sniff from right next to him and jumped away from the blond, scruffy werewolf.

"But, Levi, he smells so much like you", Mike commented with a smirk.

"I sit next to him in class!", Levi hissed, shifting his glare to Mike.

"We all can tell purposeful scent marking apart from an accident", Eld commented. "We can smell you on him even from up here."

Eren was utterly confused. Levi had...scent marked him? But...doesn't that usually involve pee? He surely hoped Levi hadn't peed on him or rubbed his pee on him or something equally disgusting.

"He always stinks of that another werewolf pal of his or those fucking bloodsuckers. I have to cover the stink somehow", Levi explained but the excuse sounded weak even to his ears.

"Excuses, excuses~", Hanji singsonged.

"Shut up, you-"

"Umm...sorry, but can someone explain what you mean by scent marking?", Eren asked, getting annoyed that everyone was talking about him like he wasn't there.

"If you're thinking of dogs peeing on stuff to mark their territory, don't worry, that's not it", Petra chuckled.

"Levi's the one doing it to you so he can probably explain it", Erwin said. "And you just admitted to doing it, Levi, so don't even try."

The black haired werewolf groaned before turning to Eren. "Okay so listen up, brat", he started. "Scent marking is when we rub our scent on something or someone to cover up another scent."

"Levi, that's not all", Hanji piped up. "It's not just to cover up a scent. It's also to show others your territory, property or…" A smirk. "...someone you're trying to court."

"Court?", Eren asked.

"Oh, Levi, I think you two need to have a talk just the two of you before we all have one", Petra said.

"We'll be in the living room", Erwin said, gesturing for everyone to follow him. "Just come out there once you're ready."

Levi groaned, rubbing at his temples in annoyance as all the other werewolves left them alone.

"Uhh…"

"Come on", Levi urged as he headed towards the stairs.

Eren followed him in silence. He wasn't stupid. He did understand what courting meant but...that couldn't be it, right? There was no way.

Levi led them to a room which, Eren assumed, was his bedroom.

There was a double bed with the headboard against a wall that was painted brown while the rest of the walls were white. Light green curtains hung on the big window, a wooden table was against the wall with a laptop and a few potted plant resting on top of it.

It was unlike what Eren would've imagined Levi's room to be like. It was light and tidy but still cozy and warm.

But he wasn't there to marvel the decor.

"So?", Eren prompted.

Levi sighed before he turned to face him. "I like you, okay?", he confessed, the slightest color blooming on his pale cheeks.

"W-what?", Eren asked dumbly. "That can't be."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that? You don't believe me?"

"Well, of course, I don't!", Eren said. "You've given me no indication that you like me. Sometimes it seems like you hate me even!"

"Obviously, I'm going to try my best to not make it obvious!", Levi snapped. "I'm a werewolf and you're a human!"

Eren opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He had nothing he could say to that so he snapped his jaws closed.

"I knew I should keep my distance once I started feeling anything for you; once I started caring", Levi said, sounding almost defeated. "But it was too late. You'd managed to worm your way into my heart and stubbornly decided to stay there like a fucking parasite."

"Hey!"

"It's the fucking truth, you brat", Levi scoffed.

Eren huffed. "So what makes you like me?", he asked.

"Far too many things", Levi admitted, averting his gaze. "You're not scared of me despite knowing what I am. You laugh at my stupid, crude humour with that dumb hyena laugh of yours that I can't help but find cute for some stupid reason. Teasing you and joking around with you is fun. Talking with you is fun. Being around you in general is fun."

Eren was blushing and he was glad that Levi wasn't looking at him. He wasn't great with compliments, at least, not ones that were so sincere and directed at him personally and not at his art.

"Are you sure it wasn't just my handsome looks?", Eren joked to hide his embarrassment.

Levi scoffed. "I'd want to say that you look a fucked up toe but that would be a lie", he said. "You're too goddamn adorable for that."

Eren's joke had backfired and he was sure his face looked like a tomato right now.

"Don't call me adorable! That's not a compliment! That's an insult!", he said.

"Then stop being adorable", Levi teased, finally turning to look at the brunet. "Fuck." He quickly turned to look away again as he saw the other’s flushed face.

"So...what do you want to do?", Eren asked after a long, awkward beat of silence.

"About what?"

"About...us...I guess."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes", Levi confirmed. "I can't force you to return my feelings and a relationship between us would be a mess in the first place. A werewolf and a human dating couldn't possibly end up well."

"That's true", Eren hummed.

"Or what? Did you want something more?", Levi asked teasingly.

"No!", Eren shouted quickly. "That's not what I meant!"

Levi snorted. "I'm just joking around. No need to get worked up", he said. "Let's just go to the others and see what they have to say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I live off of comments and kudos!


	11. Dirty Paws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm here again with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

"No. Fucking. Way", Levi growled.

"It was just a question, Levi, calm down", Erwin said, attempting to calm the short werewolf.

"Why would you even think about turning Eren into a werewolf!?", Levi growled. His canine teeth were coming out.

"We thought about it thinking for the best of the pack", Erwin defended. "A human knowing our secrets is too risky, especially, one from a hunter family."

"He. Is. No. Fucking. Threat", Levi hissed through his teeth. "If he becomes a threat, I promised to kill him myself, didn't I?”

"That was before we knew what he meant to you!", Erwin said. "Could you still kill him despite your feelings?"

"Yes!", Levi assured.

"I hate to agree with Erwin about this but I do", Hanji said. "You're already bearing your teeth to our alpha to defend him."

It was true. Levi was standing in front of Eren to keep him safe from all the werewolves- from _his_ _own pack._

Eren was tense and ready to run to the door at a moment's notice, although, he doubted he could get Levi to release the tight grip on his wrist. It was both annoying and frightening how they talked about him like he wasn’t there.

"You care for him. You want to be with him. But he's a human", Erwin said, more calm this time. "If he was a werewolf, he'd be no threat to our pack. Instead, he could be  _ part of  _ it. He'd be safe with us and you could be with him."

"I'm not putting this curse upon him or risk losing him! I refuse to do that, especially, against his will!", Levi growled. "He's not a threat to us! He's fine the way he is!"

"But he's-"

"I'm not planning to tell anyone about you", Eren promised.

"How could we trust what you say? We've been betrayed by humans before", Erwin said, narrowing his eyes. “How would you be any different?”

"Did those humans have a werewolf as their sister?", The brunet said. "Just like you want to do everything to make sure your pack, your family, is safe, so do I. If I told someone about you- if hunters came here looking for werewolves, my sister would also be in danger. I refuse to do anything that will risk her safety. She's the last family I have after  _ you _ killed my parents!"

Erwin looked surprised. "Mikasa Ackerman is your sister?" Eren nodded before the blond looked to Levi. "You didn't mention that."

"Slipped my mind", Levi grumbled, starting to calm down but still keeping his guard up.

"That does change things", Hanji wondered out loud.

"But is that good enough reason to trust him?", Erwin asked.

"She seems about as possessive as Levi", Mike commented. "There’s the scent of another werewolf on Eren despite Levi's scent marking."

"She's doing it  _ also!?",  _ Eren groaned.

"She does it far more than me", Levi commented.

"You're getting out of topic", Erwin said.

"No, they aren't?", Petra questioned hesitantly. "If she's trying to fend off other werewolves from her brother, it shows how much they care about each other. She sees him as no threat. They really are family."

"Of course, we are!", Eren snapped.

"Stop it", Levi hissed back, yanking slightly on the brunet's arm to get him to shut up so he didn't worsen his situation.

"Fuck you! You don't command me!", Eren said.

"Just try to fucking behave before I-"

"Before you what? I'm not scared of a fucking Schipperke!"

"A fucking what?"

"It's a tiny ass dog breed. You should know it since you are one."

"I can have you face first on the ground in three seconds. Don't test me, brat."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try!"

"You fucking-"

Their bickering was interrupted by Hanji's loud cackling, Erwin sighing as he rubbed at his temples.

"You fight like an old married couple! It's hilarious!", the brunette laughed.

Both Levi and Eren glared at them.

"Eren's more of an animal than any of us, in my opinion", Oluo whispered to Petra, who just rolled her eyes.

Levi heard what he said and turned his glare in his direction.

"Oluo, be careful. You don't want to insult someone's mate", Eld said, starting to relax now that the tension was easing up.

"Eren isn't my mate", Levi said.

"Not yet, you mean", Hanji teased, sending a wink to Eren.

Levi couldn't deny that he would want to have Eren as his mate so he said nothing in return, only glaring and scowling at the brunette.

"Could I…" All eyes were on Eren immediately. "Could I just go home now? I swear I really won't tell a soul."

And the tension was back as everyone looked to Erwin for his decision.

The blond could see if he said the wrong thing, Levi was prepared to protest and go against him. It was dangerous.  _ Eren _ was dangerous. A human shouldn't have that much power over a werewolf. He knew that from experience.

He didn't want Levi to get hurt in the same way he had, being betrayed by the one he loved. Eren obviously didn't even love Levi back and the werewolf knew it too but he just didn't seem to care.

It was one of their flaws. They were loyal. Loyal to the pack, loyal to their family, to their mate, to their friends, to those they cared about. And sometimes it was blind loyalty, blind trust, which only ever ended in pain, betrayal and death.

"We can't have him running free", Erwin decided, silencing Levi with a hard look. "I'm not going to kill him or turn him but only on one condition."

"And that is?", Eren asked.

"You will have one of us with you at all times", the alpha said. "I don't want you out of sight."

"What!? That's bullshit!", Eren protested.

Erwin ignored the comment. "And since Levi is the one most against killing or turning him, you're responsible for looking after him."

"Sure", Levi said, like it was no big deal.

"You can't be serious", Eren mumbled.

"I am", the blond said. "It's to protect the safety of the pack but if you decide that you want to get turned instead, you can come talk to us."

"This whole thing is messed up!", Eren yelled.

"Come now, brat", Levi said, pushing the brunet towards the door. "Didn't you want to go home?"

Eren sighed as he let himself be led out of the building. "This is such bullshit. You aren't actually going to keep watch over me 24/7, right?"

"I have to", Levi said. "If I don't, you're as good as dead."

"What the fuck, dude!?"

"That's just how it is. Get used to it", the werewolf said.

Eren sighed in defeat. "So what are we going to do then? We have to go sleep at some point."

"I'm a light sleeper. I can keep an eye on you while sleeping too", Levi assured.

"Wait, hold on! You're not saying that you're going to sleep at  _ my apartment _ also?", Eren asked.

"Would you rather sleep in a house full of werewolves?", Levi asked back.

The brunet groaned, running his hands through his hair. "This whole thing is straight up bullshit", he complained.

"I hear you but there's nothing we can do", Levi said before softening his voice. "I don't want you to die or get turned."

Eren sighed. "I still don't get why you care so much", he said. "The things you said...I'm sure there are million and one other people with those same attributes. I couldn't be bothered so much with me if I were you."

"You just don't understand it. That's why you're a brat."

"Hey!"

"But maybe I'm a brat myself since I don't fully get it either", Levi continued. "I'm over 200 years old but this is the first time I'm feeling like this and it's for a fucking human brat."

Eren huffed. "So it could just be a brief crush or a fling."

Suddenly he was being pressed tightly against a tiled wall.

"It's no crush or a fling", Levi hissed. "We're not like humans. We don't get crushes. We're truly monogamous. We only ever fall in love with one person and mate with them for life."

Eren's eyes widened as those words registered. "With just one person? But that means-"

"Yes, you're the only one I'm ever going to love like this", Levi said, averting his gaze in embarrassment afterwards as he mumbled underneath his breath, letting go of Eren. "Wasted it on a fucking brat. Just my luck."

The brunet let out a soft chuckle at that. "I'm the unlucky one. I have a big bad wolf preying on me", he said before smirking. "Or a small bad wolf, I guess."

"Brat", Levi said with a hint of affection in his voice as he lightly smacked the brunet on the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I feed off of comments and kudos.


	12. This Blood On My Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here again with another chapter! Enjoy!

Mikasa was displeased and very much so when she found out about Eren's new roommate. Not that Eren expected her to be happy about it. He knew she wouldn't like it but he didn't expect her to try to attack Levi and he most definitely weren't expecting both of them to turn into wolves and make a mess out of his apartment while he took a shower because neither of them liked the other’s scent mark on him.

"Go outside if you're gonna fight!", Eren yelled but they ignored him in favour of trying to rip each other's throat out.

So he did the only thing he could think of to stop them and got between them. Not the greatest or wisest idea he could've thought of.

Teeth sank into his arm and claws slashed at his neck. He didn't know which was which. They looked pretty similar to each other and when he was starting to bleed profusely, he didn't really care either way.

"Fuck", he cursed before pressing a hand to the wound on his neck while his other arm hung limp at his side since moving it hurt.

There were yelps and cracks before he heard Levi's voice.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Eren", he said as he took his ripped shirt and wrapped it around the brunet's arm.

"We have to call an ambulance", Mikasa said, panting heavily after her transformation as she went to search for Eren's phone since her phone got smashed in the fight.

Levi helped Eren sit down before taking Mikasa's ruined shirt and prying Eren's hand from his neck so he could press the cloth against the wound.

"Jeez, you guys", Eren sighed, starting to feel a bit dizzy. "Couldn't you have  _ tried _ to get along?"

"Sorry", Levi muttered.

"The ambulance is on its way", Mikasa informed as she re-entered the living room, kneeling next to Eren. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got bitten by two feral dogs", Eren joked before averting his eyes from the female. "Please, go put some clothes on." His eyes found Levi, who was equally naked. "Levi too."

The werewolves took turns putting on clothes while the other helped keep pressure on Eren's wounds.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for the ambulance to come, Levi and Mikasa helping Eren outside.

They couldn't go in the ambulance with him to the hospital so they ended up in Mikasa's car.

The silence in the car was awkward and heavy as neither of them wanted to talk to each other but they both knew that they should.

"How about we try not to kill each other again? For Eren's sake?", Levi suggested.

"How about you stay away from him", Mikasa hissed back.

Levi sighed. "Look, like I explained before, we don't have much of a choice."

"He's not going to tell anyone!"

"I know!"

"Then what's the problem!?"

"Erwin, our alpha, doesn't trust him. He's the reason I'm keeping an eye on Eren", Levi said. "And right now, that's the only thing keeping Eren alive and human."

"What!?", Mikasa growled. "You're planning on killing or turning him!?"

"No! Erwin wants to do that to ensure our pack's safety", Levi explained. "You'd know that if you'd have listened to me instead of attacking me like a fucking wild animal."

"I can keep an eye on him just as well", Mikasa insisted.

"You're not part of our pack. We have no reason to trust you to watch Eren", the man said.  _ "I  _ don't trust you to keep an eye on him."

"What is that supposed to mean?", Mikasa growled.

"You keep scent marking him."

"So do you!"

"I'm trying to court him", Levi pointed out. "You, on the other hand, are his  _ sister." _

"I do it to keep predators like  _ you _ away!"

"Obviously, it isn't working if he's having sex with vampires and attracting the attention of a werewolf pack", Levi said, crossing his arm.

Mikasa stepped on the brakes suddenly, stopping the car, before turning to Levi.

"He's  _ having sex _ with  _ vampires!?",  _ she screeched, glaring at him like it was all Levi's doing.

"Apparently", Levi said with a shrug, trying to seem nonchalant but deep inside he was jealous and mad at the vampires. "Last time I visited him, he was covered in the smell of vampires, sweat and cum and he admitted to fucking with not one but  _ two  _ vampires."

"...I need to have talk with him", Mikasa muttered before resuming driving towards the hospital.

"Do what you want", Levi said. "But let's try to get along for Eren. I don't want this to happen again and I doubt you do either."

"I promise to  _ try _ but I also promise that if you or your pack hurt Eren in any way, I'm coming after you", Mikasa warned.

"I extend that same warning to you", Levi said. "Hurt him or any of my pack and I will kill you."

Mikasa suppressed the shiver that ran down her spine at the possessive warning in the short man's voice. There's the power of an old werewolf.

Mikasa knew the man had been holding back during their fight. She knew that he would deliver on his promise if need be.

Mikasa wondered what their alpha was like if Levi wasn't it.

* * *

Eren needed stitches for his wounds and he wasn't very happy about it, obviously.

He yelled at Mikasa and Levi, who both looked like kicked puppies afterwards and they wouldn't admit it but they also felt like it.

Eren was surprised how ashamed and apologetic Levi was about it. Mikasa felt guilty if she accidentally just pushed him a little but Levi didn't seem like the kind of guy to be sorry for something. Well, that might have been partly due to the fact that, in Eren's mind, even after everything, Levi was still bit of a jerk.

Deep down Eren knew that Levi was a compassionate and nice guy...but he was just so  _ annoying _ sometimes.

Kind of like right now that they were leaving the hospital.

"For the goddamn last time, I can walk  _ just fine",  _ Eren snapped for the umpteenth time. He didn't even have a single broken bone in his body and the only wounds on him were on his arm and neck,  _ but the stupid wolves kept annoying him about how he shouldn't walk! _

If their looks weren't similar enough, Mikasa and Levi just had to act the same also. Eren wondered if they maybe were secretly twins or something. They _had_ to be more closely related than something like second cousins 5 times removed.

"Eren, we get it: your legs are fine", Levi said and Eren almost,  _ almost _ sighed in relief. "But you can't overexert yourself. You might rip a stitch."

"I agree with him, Eren", Mikasa said. "You should slow down a bit."

Eren groaned and rubbed at his face, glad to see that they weren't far from Mikasa's car. Maybe they would stop being such worrywarts then…

Well, it didn't stop.

It was "Eren, don't do that and this" the whole way back to his apartment and then the two werewolves ushered him into the elevator instead of letting him climb  _ two _ flights of stairs. It was just  _ two! _

He was getting so pissed off that when they were in front of his apartment, he rushed in and slammed the door shut in their faces, effectively locking them out of the apartment.

_ "Hey, Eren! Open the door!",  _ Mikasa said, knocking on the door.

_ "Fucking brat! What the hell do you think you're doing!?",  _ Levi asked.

"Just leave me alone, okay!? I don't need two mutts babying me", Eren said. "Come back once you're not as annoying, I'm going to take a nap."

And true to his word, he walked into his bedroom, ignoring the shouting, cursing and knocking, before falling on the bed. He was too tired to take off his clothes so he just pulled the blanket over himself and went to sleep.

The noise from the door was annoying as fuck but he managed to fall asleep eventually, the blanket covering his ears muffling the sound slightly.

When he woke up, it was completely quiet.

He stretched and yawned, wincing as the movement of his arms pulled on the stitches, before searching for his phone to see the time. His eyes widened.

He had planned on sleeping just a couple of hours but it was now 11 PM. It was around 6 PM when they got home.

He contemplated just going to back to sleep until morning but his stomach decided to announce its presence by a loud growl which forced Eren up from the warmth of his bed.

He looked at the front door as he exited his bedroom and wondered how much damage the two had done to the door by knocking on it insistently.

Eren went to open it and, to his absolute surprise, the black wolves were lying there curled up  _ together _ on the floor on a pile of clothes.

Both of their heads snapped up as he opened the door and before he could close it, the wolves were pushing their way in.

"I thought I told you to leave", Eren sighed as he closed the door. "And why are you like that? What if the neighbors saw you?"

One of werewolves headed towards the bathroom while the other faced him before quickly and seemingly effortlessly transforming into a human, a very much naked Levi soon standing in front of him.

Eren averted his eyes. "Go put some clothes on!"

"You have a problem with a little skin, brat? Well, too bad", Levi growled.

Eren sighed, still refusing to look at the other. Although, he wanted to peek a little. From the couple of times he had seen Levi naked, he had noticed how jacked the man was and he wanted to admire his body more closely.

_ No! That sounds wrong! Stop it, Eren! _

"You're blushing like a tomato, you know?", Levi commented, a small, teasing smirk on his lips.

"Shut up!", the brunet said. "You didn't answer my questions!"

Levi sighed in frustration, a frown replacing the smirk. "I can't leave, remember? I have to keep an eye on you."

Eren didn't comment anything on that. He had forgotten that so he was kind of grateful that Levi hadn't left and possibly caused the brunet's death. "Sorry", he muttered.

Levi shrugged it off.

"And why were you wolves?", Eren asked.

"We wanted to make it seem like you had kicked your dogs out. Someone might've called the police if they saw two unknown people hanging around your door", Levi explained.

Eren nodded slowly in understanding before his brow furrowed. "Why were you curled up together though? I thought you two hated each other", he asked.

"We've come to terms with each other...somewhat", Levi said. "And our wolf sides recognizes each other as allies. Not quite a packmate but close."

"Your wolf side? I thought you were in control if it wasn't full moon?"

"We are but we're still more animalistic in our wolf form than as a human. Our instincts and senses are sharper for example", Levi explained before frowning. "Which is part of the reason you got bit by us.  _ Never _ get between two fighting wolves, okay? No matter how nice they are as humans, their humanity is slightly dulled by their wolf in that form."

Eren hummed in understanding before looking at his bandaged arm. "I'm not going to turn into a werewolf from this, right?"

"No, it needs to be full moon", Mikasa answered as she came back, fully dressed unlike a certain short man.

"But wait, Erwin wanted to turn me into a werewolf. How was he going to do that if you can only do that during full moon and you don't have control over yourself then?", Eren asked with a furrowed brow.

Mikasa let out a possessive, annoyed growl even at the thought of anyone doing that to Eren.

"Werewolves instinctively attack anything living that isn't a werewolf", Levi started with his arms crossed, a soft growl reverberating in his chest too. "Erwin was probably planning on putting you in a cage with us outside of it. It's really the only way we can control who we want to change. It's the only way to prevent you from being mauled to death by us."

Eren tensed. He couldn't even imagine the terror of spending a night avoiding werewolf jaws from ripping him apart.

Mikasa growled at Levi as she pulled Eren away from the other werewolf.

"Don't worry, Eren. I won't let them touch you", she promised, baring her teeth at Levi.

"You're barking at the wrong tree", Levi growled back. "I thought we established the fact that I want to protect him as much as you do? I won't let any harm befall him."

"If you're gonna fight, go outside!", Eren yelled before pushing past the two Ackermans to head to the kitchen. "And put on some fucking clothes, Levi!"

Levi huffed but complied, going to get some clothes to put on while Mikasa got their pile of clothes from outside the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I should put a werewolf and vampire tag into the tags... I kinda want it to be a bit of a mystery to new readers but I want people looking to read something like that to find this...decisions, decisions...
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Comments and kudos keep me motivated and writing!


	13. Moonlight Kissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's this week's chapter! I hope you enjoy!

The full moon was getting closer and closer which made all of the werewolves anxious as usual.

However, Levi was especially anxious that month. While Erwin was willing to not turn Eren for now, he didn't trust the brunet to be by himself, especially when the werewolves were vulnerable and unaware of their surroundings during the night of the full moon. So the alpha ordered Eren to be there with them that night, locked in the same room with mindless beasts for hours.

Of course, the werewolves would be in a cage while Eren was outside of it but that didn't make either Eren or Levi feel more at ease.

But they had little choice in the matter. Levi had to follow their leader's orders, especially, this close to the full moon, and Eren had to do as Erwin said to stay alive and human.

So on the evening of the full moon, Eren and Levi walked to the werewolf household.

The brunet was fiddling with his fingers anxiously as they got closer.

"It will be okay", Levi assured, although, his words were empty. He wasn't sure that it would be okay. What was Erwin thinking? Why couldn't the stupid alpha get it in his thick skull that Eren was no threat?

Insulting their leader would do no good but neither would trying to reason with him. At least, not just a couple of hours before full moon. They were all too on edge to listen to reason.

They arrived at the house and Levi, in the heat of the moment, took hold of Eren's hand, squeezing it reassuringly to offer a tiny bit of comfort.

Eren didn't pull his hand away, instead, he squeezed back.

They walked inside like that until they reached the basement door where they could hear talking from.

Levi opened the door and waited for Eren to step in first before closing and locking the door behind them and descending the stairs into the dimly lit basement.

Eren was expecting cold, stony walls and darkness. Instead, it was surprisingly homey.

The walls were still cold and hard cement but painted white while the vinyl floors were a light beige. There was a wet bar on one side of the room and a corner couch with a coffee table in one corner of the room.

The only thing that disturbed the homey feel of the basement was the giant, metal cage in another one of the corners, the bars close to five centimeters thick but even still some of the bars were bent.

Eren felt his flight instinct kick in. He needed to get out of there. He couldn't-

"Calm down, Eren", Levi whispered, taking the brunet's hand once again, rubbing soothing circles onto it with his thumb. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't promise me that. You're not going to be aware, right?", Eren asked softly, the tremble in his voice betraying his fear.

Levi couldn't say anything to that. Because it was true. As a wolf, he himself might be the one to hurt Eren.

"Levi, we don't have time. We have to get ready", Erwin called out.

Levi sighed, giving a squeeze to Eren's hand before joining the other werewolves by the cage.

"The key?", Erwin asked, extending his hand to Levi.

The short man gave the key to the basement door a bit reluctantly. He rather would've had Eren keep it so he had a way out in case of an emergency but that would defeat the whole purpose of Eren being there in the first place.

Erwin nodded his thanks before throwing the key to the very back of the cage.

Petra approached Eren who was standing helplessly by the stairs.

"Don't worry. We've never gotten out a cage before so you're safe, okay?", she said with a small smile.

Eren tried to smile back but he wasn't sure if it counted as a smile. His nerves were fucking him up.

With a pat on his shoulder, Petra returned back to the others before they all started stripping.

Eren quickly averted his eyes. There were rustling of clothes and the clank of metal as the cage door opened before being shut and locked.

He braved a look but quickly shifted it back to the floor as he saw far more than he wanted to. None of the werewolves seemed bothered by the nudity which was weird but also to be kind of expected. They did this once a month. Of course, they had gotten used to it.

Eren briefly wondered how Mikasa handled her full moons. Did she have a cage somewhere in her apartment? He had never seen one…

His thoughts were brought back to present as he heard the first crack of bones. He couldn't help looking at it.

He had seen Levi transforming before but he hadn't been paying that much attention to it. Now all his attention was drawn to bones shifting underneath flexible skin before thick fur covered it.

Eren didn't know how long it lasted until all he heard was panting and other regular dog (or wolf) noises.

He held his breath, expecting chaos but...it was surprisingly calm and peaceful afterwards. The wolves sniffed and licked each other. They almost looked cute.

So Eren let out a sigh of relief.

That was a mistake. The small noise was enough to draw the attention of all nine sets of eyes.

The chaos that he had expected started immediately.

There were growls and snapping jaws as snouts pushed between the bars, saliva dripping from mouths full of sharp teeth, trying to get to Eren.

The brunet wanted out when those predatory eyes first settled on him but he knew he  _ needed _ to get out of there  _ right fucking now. _

He scrambled for the door, ignoring the growling and banging from behind him as he climbed the stairs. He yanked on the handle, hoping,  _ praying, _ that it would be unlocked to no avail. It wouldn't even budge.

He still tried it multiple times before his blood ran cold as he heard a definite sound of metal hitting the floor. He wasn’t going to wait to confirm what had happened. He rammed his body against the room, panic rising once he heard claws scraping against vinyl and the growling getting closer.

Once Eren glanced behind him, he saw a golden colored wolf hurrying up the stairs towards him. He closed his eyes and shielded his face with his arms, ready to feel teeth digging into his flesh, quickly ripping him apart until life left him.

But there was no pain.

Instead, he heard something falling down the stairs and even louder growling.

Once he opened his eyes, he saw the golden wolf at the bottom of the stairs, getting up and surrounded by the other wolves. But the most notable thing wasn't that. It was the black wolf that was standing on the stairs in front of him, hackles raised and growling, but not at him. No, the black wolf's back was facing him while it growled down at the other wolves.

There was also another black wolf down the stairs but Eren knew that the one in front of him had to be Levi.

The brunet let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and slid down the door until he was sitting on the ground clutching at his chest were his heart beat like crazy.

However, he wasn’t given time to calm down as the golden wolf rushed up the stairs again, sharp teeth bared and hungry for blood.

Levi met the attack halfway, using his higher stance to his advance. He bit onto the golden wolf's shoulder while the other got his nape. They ended up stumbling down the stairs, neither letting their jaws open.

As they reached the bottom, the other wolves took that chance to try to rush towards Eren.

Levi let go of the golden one to grab hold of the neck of a more dull colored golden wolf who was leading the charge towards the human.

Eren could only watch as Levi fought all the other wolves, blood dripping onto the floor and the stairs.

The brunet noticed that most of the wolves didn't dare to approach the fight but still kept their eyes trained on Eren, looking at him with hunger in their eyes. It sent a shiver down his back. He felt like fainting and throwing up. His heart was beating so fast and his stomach was doing flips as the fear and the scent of blood started to make him nauseous.

Levi was starting to tire after what felt like hours. It might've actually been hours. Eren couldn't tell without a clock.

But the time didn't matter much as the golden wolf managed to get past a tired Levi, who was busy battling a brown and the dull golden wolf.

Eren's eyes widened as he felt hot and heavy breath on his face and jaws clamping shut just a centimeter from his face before the wolf was pulled back from his face.

Levi had the two wolves biting him but he had managed to drag them up the stairs to pull on the golden wolf's tail to keep him away from Eren, just in time.

The four of them continued battling on the stairs until all of them were panting and bleeding heavily, Levi in the worst condition.

The brown wolf gave up the fight, joining the others who started licking its wounds while the two golden ones still stayed, standing unsteadily on the stairs while Levi was barely standing on top of the stairs, in front of Eren.

The brunet moved without thinking, placing a gentle hand on a spot of clean, black fur.

He flinched away as Levi's glowing, silvery eyes turned to him partly, never letting the other two wolves out of his sight.

But Levi wasn't growling at him. He just seemed surprised.

So Eren tried again, placing his hand in the surprisingly soft, black fur but avoiding his injuries.

It was a short peaceful moment that came to an end quickly as a loud growl sounded from the golden wolf before it approached again, slowly this time in its tiredness but teeth threateningly bared. The duller golden wolf didn't move.

The golden wolf stopped right in front of Levi, both growling at each other and showing sharp teeth but neither attacking for a while.

That was how the rest of Eren's night went. The wolves growled at each other before attacking each other again and again. Then another pause to take a breath before they would resume fighting.

Eren heaved a shaky sigh of relief once the wolves went to sleep one by one, Levi being the last one to fall asleep.

It was only then that he let his tired mind shut down also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


	14. Wolves Without Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Been busy (playing rainbow six: siege. Oops) so sorry this is a bit late. But it's really long so hope that makes up for it! Hope you enjoy!

Eren was startled awake by insistent shaking and gasped as he woke up, eyes snapping open.

"W-what?", he stuttered as his eyes met Levi's worried ones before he sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god."

He pulled the short man into a hug, uncaring that the other was completely naked. After the scare he had last night, he needed a hug and Levi didn't hesitate to return it, strong arms wrapping around him.

"Is he okay?", Hanji asked worriedly from the bottom of the stairs, making the two pull apart.

Levi looked for injuries on Eren but he saw none. He feared the worst.

"I'm…", Eren trailed off. He wasn't fine. Far from it. He may not have injuries but his mental state was a mess.

"Is he a werewolf?", Erwin asked.

Eren couldn't see him but his booming voice carried well onto the top of the stairs.

"I...I'm not sure. Possibly", Levi answered, looking apologetically at Eren. The room was full of the smell of werewolves and blood and it surrounded Eren too so he couldn't tell for sure but the brunet didn't have a single injury after having spent a night with loose wolves. After all, the transformation healed all injuries and that was the only logical explanation for Eren's state.

"What!?", the brunet panicked. He doesn't remember getting bitten or anything. "B-but how?"

"Shouldn't you know that better than us? None of us remember anything", Levi said with sigh before pulling Eren into another hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't wish for this to happen but I'm so glad that you're okay. Thank fucking god, you're still alive."

Eren hugged the man back, his mind running in circles, trying to remember when he had been turned and by who. It couldn't have been Levi, right?

Meanwhile, Levi was breathing in Eren's scent to calm himself down. It was okay. Eren was a werewolf now but-

_ No, wait. _

Levi's brow furrowed before he started sniffing at Eren's neck, concentrating on his scent which was still very much human. Just covered it in the scent of werewolves.

He pulled back holding Eren by the shoulders.

"How?", Levi asked. "How are you still alive and human?"

"What!?", Hanji shrieked as their ears picked up the words.

"Didn't you say that he was turned?", Erwin asked as he finally walked into view.

"I thought so because there isn't even a scratch on him but…" Levi sniffed the brunet again. "He smells human still."

"Maybe the scent is just lingering?", Hanji suggested as they started going up the stairs with Erwin.

Eren got a flashback to the wolves from last night, scrambling up the stairs, trying to rip him to pieces, as his eyes locked with Erwin's blue eyes for just a moment. Those blue eyes that had looked at him with hunger for blood and flesh last night were staring at him again. He gasped as he tried to scramble back, his back hitting the door.

"Stay away!", Eren yelled, covering his head as he hid his face in his knees.

Erwin and Hanji paused and the shout drew the attention of all the other werewolves, who came to see what was happening from the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong, Eren?", Levi asked worriedly, softly.

"T-they tried to kill me", Eren said, hating how his voice trembled involuntarily.

All of the werewolves were silent before Erwin spoke up. "What happened last night?", he demanded.

Eren flinched at the harsh tone but didn’t answer, only trying to make himself smaller by curling up into a ball.

Levi glared at Erwin before turning back to the brunet. He placed a gentle hand on his back before carefully prying his hands away from his head so he could lift his face and look into his eyes. “What happened last night, Eren?”, he asked softly.

Eren took a breath to try to calm himself down as he looked into Levi’s eyes, trying to focus only on those silvery eyes for a moment before looking back down. "Y-you all got out of the cage so I ran but t-the door was locked so I-I couldn’t escape. Erwin came after me and I thought I was dead but…" He glanced back up at Levi. "Levi protected me. He pushed Erwin down the stairs and kept the rest of you away from me. That's why I didn't get a scratch on me."

"He...protected you?", Petra questioned from the bottom of the stairs, Eren nodding in answer.

"So wait! It was  _ Levi  _ who did all of these-" Hanji gestured to the slowly healing scratches and bruises. "-and not you?"

"Why would  _ I  _ do that?", Eren asked.

"Newborn werewolves usually fight the pack that changed them to find out their own rank within the pack", Hanji explained. "We assumed that was the case…"

Erwin frowned as he looked at Eren. "I think I might have underestimated your bond with Levi's wolf", he said. "You're much more dangerous than I originally thought."

"What!? I didn't do anything!", Eren said hastily. "You're the ones that attacked and tried to kill me!"

"You're disturbing our pack dynamic", the blond said before gesturing to all of their injuries. "You caused us to fight among ourselves."

Levi growled as he stepped between Eren and Erwin, blocking the brunet from view. The human averted his gaze to the floor to avoid looking at Levi's naked butt.

"Erwin", Levi started with a low growl. "You're the one that ordered him to be here. He's not the one to blame for this. He's done nothing else but try to stay alive and human."

"You could've killed one of us  _ because of him. _ He's-"

" _ You  _ could've killed  _ him", _ Levi hissed, not caring that he interrupted their pack leader. "If you want to blame someone then blame yourself or me but don't fucking blame Eren. We pulled him into this mess. He could've _ died _ because of us- because of  _ you." _

Erwin sighed before directing his eyes to Eren who quickly turned his gaze back to the ground. Those blue eyes made him nauseous and nervous, but who could blame him after what happened last night?

Levi stepped into Erwin's line of sight again so he wasn't staring at Eren.

The blond raised his eyes. "You should put on your clothes", he said.

"So our talk is done?", Levi asked, irritated.

"Far from it", Erwin said. "We still have to decide what to do with Eren. We can't-"

"We aren't doing anything with him", Levi growled.

"Levi-"

"I thought you of all people should know how strong the bond between mates is even while not officially mated", the short man said. "You of all people should know how much a broken bond hurts; how it can destroy a person."

"That's why it's better to sever it while it's still fresh", Erwin insisted. "Unless you plan on turning him."

"I'm sorry, Levi, but I have to agree with Erwin again", Hanji said carefully. "I'd hate to see you break down later on."

Levi sighed. He understood they were just worried for him but he didn't need their worry. "I'm not turning him, I'm not mating with him and I'm most definitely not killing him", he said. "Or letting him get killed by you."

"Levi, listen-"

"I'm not going to", Levi said before turning around, offering a hand to help Eren up. "Let's go, Eren."

The brunet hesitantly took the hand and let himself be helped onto his feet before Levi unlocked the basement door and led him out with a hand on the small of his back protectively.

Eren was glad to be out of the basement and in natural light shining in from the windows. He expected them to go to the front door but Levi led him up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"You think I'm going to walk out in the streets naked?", Levi asked, Eren blushing a little as he realized what a stupid question it was. "I'm fine with nudity but I'm sure none of the humans would like that."

"T-that's true", Eren said before falling silent as they continued towards Levi's bedroom.

Eren sat down on Levi's bed while he waited for the man to put on some clothes so they could leave. The more time they spent there, the more nervous Eren got. Every time he blinked, he expected to find a bloodthirsty werewolf scrambling towards him with razor-sharp teeth poised to bite into soft flesh.

_ It's fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine. Levi...he will keep me safe….right? _

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes but it felt like an hour until Levi stepped out of his walk-in closet.

The brunet didn't even notice him at first, too focused on his thoughts. He only snapped back to reality when Levi crouched down in front of him and placed a gentle hand on his tightly clenched fist.

"Eren, are you okay?", he asked with a frown.

Eren forced a smile. "Yeah, I just want to go home and rest", he said. "Spending a night with dogs is rough so I'm tired."

Levi rolled his eyes before flicking the other on the forehead. "We're not dogs", he huffed before getting up.

Eren followed him out of the room but froze as he saw Hanji coming up the stairs.

The brunette had quite a few cuts still but they seemed to have lessened though, unless Eren was starting to hallucinate also.

But now that he thought of it. Levi had small cuts and bruises too but not as bad as it had been last night when he was in his wolf form.

"Levi-"

The short man was in front of Eren before Hanji could even finish saying his name, although, now that Eren was also standing up, Levi couldn’t hide the brunet behind him very well. Fuck his shitty genes and fuck Eren for being too tall.

Levi quickly averted his mind to Hanji before he could even begin to think about literally fucking Er-

"What do you want?", Levi growled warningly.

"I can't just go to my room?", Hanji asked with a raised brow.

"Don't even try. Your room is the first one  _ on the other side",  _ Levi pointed out, unimpressed.

Hanji sighed. "Look, I know what Erwin said sounds harsh and all but it's true. If you're not going to turn or let go of Eren, it will destroy you when he dies, be it of natural causes or not", they said with an apologetic smile. "And I mean no offense to you, Eren. None of this is your fault; on that I agree with Levi. And I do not wish death upon you but I just don't want Levi to suffer, okay?"

"I'm-"

"I don't get it", Eren said, interrupting Levi. "All of you keep talking about mates, bonds and suffering because of them...or in Levi's case, because of me." His brow furrowed. "What does that mean? What is this 'bond' and why does it cause pain?"

Hanji frowned at Levi. "You've told him nothing?", they asked with clear disapproval. "You just told him that werewolves exist and left it at that?"

"He wasn't actually even the one to tell me…", Eren muttered but was ignored.

"I've told him a lot of stuff, just not something that unimportant", Levi snapped.

"Unimportant!?", Hanji squeaked angrily. "The fact that you could suffer for years, for  _ centuries,  _ because of a broken heart, is  _ unimportant!?" _

"It's-"

"Not fine", Hanji interrupted before pushing past Levi to place their hands on Eren's shoulders. The human immediately tensed, his heart beginning to race in his chest. "Listen here. I don't know what Levi has told you but werewolves are truly monogamous. We mate for life and Levi's wolf has chosen you as his mate."

Levi shoved Hanji away from the human. "Don't touch him.”

The brunette huffed but continued: "Even if it's a half-assed bond, it's a bond nonetheless and breaking a thing as strong as that can ruin a person", they said. "That happened to Erwin's father. He watched the man rot away after his mother died. He doesn't want that same to happen to Levi and neither do I."

Eren swallowed hard. He was being backed into a corner. He didn't want to cause so much suffering to Levi but what could he do? If Levi's wolf had already made this weird bond with him, the only thing he could do to save Levi was to stay with him for as long as possible and that would mean-

"It's fine, Eren. We're _ not _ going to turn you into a werewolf", Levi assured, glaring at Hanji.

Hanji sighed. "Levi-"

"I will think about it", Eren said suddenly, looking at the ground. "I won't promise anything but I will think about it."

"Eren, you don't-"

"Thank you, Eren", the brunette said, interrupting Levi.

"Eren, I don't _ want _ you to turn into a werewolf. You don't have to even consider it", Levi assured.

"What if  _ I  _ want it?", Eren returned.

"You  _ don't",  _ the short man said with a sigh. "There's no reason for you to want to become like us."

"No reason?", Eren asked with a furrowed brow. "Not wanting you to suffer because of me, isn't a good enough reason to just  _ consider _ it."

"That's-"

"Levi", Hanji interrupted firmly. "Eren is an adult and his own person. Let him choose for himself what he wants to do."

Levi glared at the brunette before taking hold of Eren's wrist and basically dragging him down the stairs and out of there.

The brunet let himself be led out and towards his apartment while he let his mind wander.

He didn't want to become a werewolf, that was true. He didn't want to lose control of himself like the werewolves had last night. He didn't want to outlive his friends. He didn't want to become part of Erwin's pack. He didn't want to be around the werewolves.

He wished he could just forget this all happened and distance himself from Levi but, based on what Hanji had said, that would only hurt Levi...and he didn't want to hurt Levi.

The man was an asshole occasionally but he was still so kind and caring and funny and undeniably attractive.

"Can you tell me more about you guys?", Eren asked suddenly.

"What do you want to know?", Levi asked back.

"Anything? What differentiates you from humans? Apart from the obvious transformation, I mean."

The werewolf was silent and Eren was sure that he wouldn't answer after a few minutes so he just sighed.

"We heal far faster than humans and as such, it takes far more to kill us", Levi said suddenly.

"Oh", Eren said dumbly before the words registered. "So wait, that's why none of you had as severe wounds this morning than you had last night?"

"Yeah", Levi answered. "Werewolf bites take longer to heal than normal wounds though...as you have probably noticed…" He glanced at the still very prominent marks on the brunet's neck peeking from the collar of his jacket. "When angered or stressed out, our salivary glands produce a certain kind of venom that destroys blood cells and causes wounds to heal slower."

Eren was silent for a moment. "...How hard would it be to kill yourself?"

Levi instinctively let out a growl as he turned to face the brunet. "If you're only going to kill yourself after becoming a werewolf, don't even think about it", he warned. “That’s not helping anyone.”

"That wasn't what meant!", Eren argued. "I just...what if I just couldn't live after seeing all my friends outlive me…"

The short man sighed to calm down. "That's one of the things we have to live with when we befriend humans", he said.

"You've had a lot of human friends?"

"I had a couple when I was a lot younger. A couple of centuries younger to be exact", Levi said. "Their names were Isabel and Farlan."

"You watched them grow old?", Eren inquired.

"No", the werewolf replied. "They wanted to become like me. They wanted to be turned."

Eren's eyes widened. "You turned them?"

"No, I killed them", Levi revealed. "I...ripped them apart during full moon without a shred of humanity. The cage wasn't strong enough.  _ I  _ wasn't strong enough. I couldn't resist it. I couldn't control it. I don't even  _ remember  _ it. I-"

Eren moved on instinct. He pulled Levi against him to silence whatever demons he was about to bring up and just held him in his embrace.

"...When were you turned?", Eren asked to ease the heavy tension that had gathered around them. There were no words to comfort Levi. No words or pity wouldn't bring back his friends.

"I wasn't", Levi said against Eren's shoulder, his voice slightly muffled.

"What?"

"I was born like this, a werewolf, from two other werewolves", the older said.

"What? So you can reproduce normally?", Eren asked.

Levi huffed. "Of course. We're mammals like you too. We can have offsprings naturally too."

"Oh…", Eren said before he remembered the other race of supposedly mythical beings. "Can vampires do that too?"

"No", Levi answered. "Vampires can't give birth since they aren't really a separate species on their own. They’re all humans that died and were infected by some sort of disease." He paused. "Something dead can't give birth to something living."

"That's...a bit sad."

"Maybe but it's the way things are", Levi said as he finally pulled away from Eren reluctantly. "But don't pity the vampires. They don't have an ounce of humanity left and kill however many people they want, uncaring of how much they hurt others. They're soulless, heartless bastards that couldn't stay dead."

Eren just hummed in understanding, but not agreement. He still didn't think Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie were bad. Sure, the two men had drank from him but they hadn't killed him when they easily could've.

"Don't", Levi said.

"Hm? Don't what?"

"You don't believe me. You're thinking of your vampire 'friends', aren't you? How they would never kill you, right?"

Eren frowned. "Yeah, they wouldn't", he insisted.

"They  _ drank  _ from you", Levi said.

"But I'm still alive! They could've killed me didn't want to because we're friends!"

"No, but because they don't want to lose an easy source of sustenance", Levi snapped back.

"You don't even know them!", Eren yelled. "They're vampires! They have to drink blood to live! What else could they do!?"

"They aren't _ alive",  _ Levi pointed out. "They don't feel emotions and feelings like we do. Don't try to pity them, Eren. You will only get yourself hurt!"

"I've known them for many years now and they haven't hurt me as much as  _ you  _ have! And I haven't even known you for a year!", Eren shouted. "I have permanent scars on my body because of you but the emotional scars that I'm going to have for who knows how many years from last night are even worse!"

Frustrated tears were gathering in Eren's eyes so he quickly turned away and hurried towards his apartment. He didn't want Levi to see him cry right now. He didn't want to show more weakness to the man.

"Eren, stop. I'm-"

Eren slapped the hand that was reaching for him away before glaring at Levi. "Just leave me alone! I don't want to see you anymore!"

"Eren-"

"Fuck off!", Eren yelled before storming off.

He stomped up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind him before throwing his shoes and jacket off as he marched into his bedroom, falling onto the bed.

"Stupid Levi! You fucking asshole! I hate you so fucking much!", he screamed into his pillow.

He took out his phone from his pocket and reached into his nightstand for his headphones, putting them over his ears, plugging them in and turning his music up.

They were uncomfortable underneath his head as he lied there but he eventually fell asleep listening to "Wolves Without Teeth" by Of Monsters And Men.

How ironic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	15. Whispering Secrets Of Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's this week's chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Eren woke up to a horrible pain in his leg, quickly sitting up, eyes zeroing in on the golden wolf whose jaws were locked around his leg.

He screamed in pain and panic as he tried to kick the wolf off with his other leg but that only caused the jaws to tighten around his lower leg.

"Let go!", Eren screamed, trying to wiggle his leg free to no avail.

He cried out as there was a crack and an agonizing pain, his lower leg bent in half in an unnatural way.

Why was this happening? How did the wolf get into his apartment? Where was Levi? He needed Levi.

Oh, but Eren told him to fuck off. That's probably why they came to kill him.

_ I don't want to die. _

"L-Levi", he whimpered. "Levi, I'm sorry. Please, h-help me. I'm so sorry, Levi."

And like his prayers were answered, all of a sudden the pain in his leg was gone and replaced by a gentle touch.

"Eren, I'm here", a soft voice said. Levi's voice.

Eren slowly opened his eyes. He could feel how swollen they were. He must look like a mess.

But that didn't matter as his gaze zeroed in on the pale man leaning over him.

He let out a sob before wrapping his arms around Levi, pulling the man on top of him.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry, Levi. Please, d-don't leave", he sobbed. "I-I don't want to d-die."

"Shh...it's okay. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere", Levi soothed, nuzzling the side of Eren's head and running the fingers of his right hand through sweaty, brown strands. "You're safe. No one will hurt you. It was just a nightmare."

_ A nightmare? _

It was only then that Eren realized that there was no pain in his leg. Only a slight numbness.

"...M-my leg…"

Levi pulled away from the embrace to reach for something further down the bed.

"I don't know what you saw but these were wrapped quite tightly around your leg", he said, holding out his headphones. "You must've been tossing and turning quite a lot to get tangled in the wire of your headphones."

Eren covered his face with his hands as the embarrassment of the situation hit him. He had been so panicked and upset because his leg got tangled in his headphones? Pathetic. And he was crying for Levi not to leave him too… After he had told him to fuck off no less.

Speaking of whom…

"How did you get in here?", he asked, peeking out from beneath his hands with a frown.

"You left your door unlocked", Levi said.

"So you just decided to prance in?", Eren huffed.

"No, I waited outside until I heard you whimpering my name in your sleep like you were in pain", Levi said.

If the previous embarrassment didn't turn Eren's face into a tomato,  _ that _ sure did.

"No need to be embarrassed", Levi said before smirking. "I feel honored to have you calling my name in your sleep."

Eren threw a pillow at the werewolf before hiding underneath his blanket. "Fuck off!"

"You just asked me to stay", Levi pointed out with a soft chuckle before turning serious. "I won't tease you anymore. I promise."

"You better not or I'm kicking you out", Eren muttered before sitting up, avoiding looking at Levi. "But why are you here? Even after I snapped at you yesterday?"

"I can't just leave you alone. My wolf wouldn't allow me to", Levi answered. "And I don't want to give Erwin any reasons to hurt you."

Eren scoffed. "Of course, it's orders and the wolf", he said before lying back down, his back facing Levi. "You don't even actually give shit about me, huh?"

Levi sighed before moving closer. "That's not true", he said, reaching out to run his fingers though Eren's hair. "I know I'm just making excuses and averting responsibility but the last time I allowed myself to care about a human, they died."

"And?", Eren prompted, feeling like the other had more to say.

The werewolf let out another sigh. "The feelings of my wolf are a reflection of mine, just less restrained", he admitted, his voice soft and surprisingly tender, like he was revealing his biggest, greatest secret.

Eren understood what Levi was trying to tell him.  _ 'I care for you' _ was what he heard. He didn't understand Levi at all.

"Can you be honest with me?", he asked. "Please?"

"About what?", Levi asked back.

Eren huffed before turning around to face the other. "Answer me first: can you be honest with me?"

Levi sighed. "I will try."

"Yes or no", Eren insisted.

"Fine, I'll be honest with you. What do you want?"

"Do you want me to become a werewolf?", the brunet asked.

"Eren-"

"Yes or no?", the brunet said firmly. "I don't want an excuse; I want an answer."

Levi ran a hand through his hair. "Yes", he said. "But also no."

Eren's brow furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The emotional-  _ selfish _ part of me wants to have you for as long as I can, wants to make you one of us", Levi explained. "But the rational part of me knows you won't be happy like that. You won't be happy with  _ me." _

Eren was silent for a moment. "If I asked you to...would you change me?"

"...I don't know", Levi said honestly. "The night of the full moon was enough to show that even now the cage won't be able to hold us back. You were lucky then but it might not work again."

"I wasn't lucky", Eren said, sitting up. "It wasn't luck that kept me alive. It was  _ you, _ Levi."

Levi didn't comment on that. He only got up and murmured about making Eren something to eat.

Eren huffed before also getting up to take a shower and change his clothes. He was covered in sweat and it felt disgusting.

It wasn't like he was actually asking Levi to change him into werewolf. Not that they could even do that until the next full moon. Not that Eren even  _ wanted  _ to turn into a werewolf.

He just...felt pity?

That wasn't quite right. He felt sad for Levi but he didn't pity the man.

Empathy maybe? But that didn't sound right either.

Eren sighed as he turned the shower off.

He felt lost. He shouldn't be. He knew the obvious thing would be to just stay a human but when he thought of what that would do to Levi after his inevitable death-

He had time to think this through. He had years to think about this unless Erwin decided to act before then. He could take his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	16. Don't Act A Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I've been quite busy lately so chapters might be coming slower now. Sorry about that. I will try to update once every two weeks at least though. Enjoy!

Eren's nightmares continued.

It has been three weeks since the night but the dreams continued to haunt him during his rest.

His performance in most classes started to drop also because of that. He was sleeping through most classes in short spurts that only seemed to make him more tired.

His friends were becoming worried but he just hid his inner turmoil behind a sleepy smile and the excuse of having gotten into Game of Thrones. He hadn't watched even an episode of it but it seemed like a believable lie.

The only one who knew the truth was Levi as, more often than not, Eren would crawl into his embrace during the night.

He felt bad about it. He felt like he was taking advantage of Levi and his affections but the man made him feel safe and it was the only time he could sleep without nightmares. So he found himself snuggling up to the man after most nightmares despite his guilt and Levi never denied him. He always just silently lifted his arm, welcoming Eren under it.

Today was no different. Eren's heart was racing as he was pulled away from sleep by another nightmare, images of golden fur dirtied with his blood and sharp teeth digging into his stomach still flashing in his mind.

He stood up and exited his bedroom, following the now familiar routine of crawling next to Levi on the pull-out couch.

The werewolf just hummed sleepily as he raised the blanket for Eren who easily slipped underneath it, heaving a sigh of relief as the familiar scent and warmth surrounded him.

It was ironic how Eren sought refuge in Levi, a werewolf, to escape the fear caused by the golden werewolf in his nightmares.

"They're not easing up?", Levi asked quietly, one hand softly rubbing the back of Eren's neck in soothing circles.

"No", Eren whispered. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for? We caused you to have these nightmares."

"Yeah, but I feel like I'm using and bothering you", the brunet said.

"You're not", Levi said. "I feel calm and at peace when you're in my arms. I definitely don't mind it. It soothes my wolf's need to touch you."

"That sounds weird", Eren chuckled a little. "Ow!"

"Don't try to twist my words into something weirder than they are, brat", Levi said, pinching the brunet on his nape, massaging the spot softly afterwards. "Now just go to sleep."

"You're the one that started talking", Eren pointed out.

"And I'm the one telling you to go to sleep", Levi said, giving another pinch.

"Can you stop abusing my nape!?"

"Can you quiet down and go to sleep?"

Eren scoffed. "Asshole."

"Brat."

* * *

"Hey, Eren!", Reiner's booming voice greeted as he suddenly wrapped a hand on the brunet's shoulders. "We haven't seen you in a while. Want to go out for a drink?"

“Wow! You scared me!”, Eren yelped. They had been walking back to the brunet’s apartment so he hadn’t expected Reiner to suddenly appear out of nowhere. “Drinking? Sure, I-"

"No, he doesn't", Levi said, prying the blond's arm away from Eren, purposely digging his nails into the man's arm before letting go.

"What? Don't make decisions for me!", Eren snapped.

"We have  _ plans",  _ Levi said, giving the brunet a look.

“Plans? What plans?”, Eren questioned, not remembering making any plans with Levi.

“You’re coming over today, right?”, Levi said, trying to get Eren to play along but damn, that brat is too stubborn or just dumb. He just didn’t want the brunet to go anywhere with those bloodsuckers.

“What? No way! I’m already traumatized after last time! You think I’d go back!?”, Eren yelled. “I’m not coming! You can shove your plans up your ass!"

"Eren, listen-"

"Pfft- I didn't know you got a guard  _ dog,  _ Eren", Reiner teased.

Levi turned to glare at Reiner, who took an involuntary step back at the murderous gaze. "Call me a dog again and I will make a leash out of your intestines and strangle you with it”, he warned. “And touch Eren again and I’ll rip your arm off.”

“Wow, possessive much?”, the blond man said, trying to laugh it off but he was obviously tense and taking the threat seriously.

“For a good fucking reason, you leech”, Levi growled.

"Eren knows, doesn't he?", Bertholdt asked this time.

"He doesn't know shit", Levi hissed, turning to glare at him.

"Yes, I do", Eren said, glaring at Levi before looking at the two vampires. "I know you're vampires. Annie too. But I won't tell anyone nor think any less of you. I’m not going to change because of something like that. After all, you're still all my friends. Whether you’re humans or not doesn’t matter."

Reiner grinned as once again put his arm around Eren's shoulders and ruffled his hair, looking at Levi daringly. "Man, I didn't know you had such a  _ sweet _ side to you, Eren", he said.

The werewolf let out a warning growl, showing his sharp teeth, as he pushed the big blond vampire away from Eren. "Didn’t I tell you not to touch him."

“Levi!”

"Wow, easy there, wolfie", Reiner laughed before also glaring at the werewolf. "He's not yours. You-"

"He's  _ mine",  _ Levi growled. He was glad there was no one else around as he shifted partially; his claws extending, teeth sharpening and eyes glowing.

"Let's just go", Bertholdt said.

Reiner scoffed and turned to leave but not without giving some parting words. "Eren, if I were you, I'd be careful around a man who thinks he can own you. See ya."

Eren didn't need to hear that. He was already fuming. "What the fuck, Levi!?", he shouted. "You don't fucking own me! You don't control me! So don't try to make decisions and speak for me! I'm my own person!"

Levi took a breath to calm down. "Sorry, Eren, but-"

_ "'But'!?",  _ Eren hissed. "You don't fucking sound sorry at all!"

"Because I'm not really", Levi said. "I'm sorry for treating you like an object but I'm not sorry for not letting you leave with those bloodsuckers."

"They are my  _ friends!",  _ Eren pointed out. "We were just gonna have a few drinks! Have a little good time!"

"Vampires can't get drunk off of alcohol just like they can't digest foods! They were planning on getting you drunk and drinking from you to get drunk!", Levi insisted.

"So? If that's the only way for them to get a little drunk, why not? I wouldn't have minded!"

"You're one goddamn stupid idiot with no sense of self-preservation", the short man sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Why did I get stuck with such a brat."

"’Why did  _ you _ get stuck with  _ me’? _ Why did  _ I  _ get stuck with  _ you!?",  _ Eren snapped. "I didn't ask for this either so don't fucking blame me! You killed my parents! You pulled me into this! It's because of you and your fucking shitty pack that I can't even sleep at night anymore!"

"Don't insult my family!", Levi growled. "You can blame Erwin and me all you want but the rest of my pack did nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? They tried to kill me!", Eren shouted before taking a deep breath and running a hand over his face. "You know what? Just fuck you. I'm done. I'm going drinking with Reiner and Bertholdt and you can fuck off."

"Eren, don't be stupid!", Levi said, grabbing Eren's wrist before he could leave. "Let's just go back-"

"No!", Eren protested, prying Levi's hand off. "Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!"

"Eren, fucking-"

"Leave. Me. Alone", the brunet hissed. "I'm going and when I go back to my apartment, if I see you there, I'm calling the fucking cops!"

With that Eren turned on his heels and walked off in search of Reiner and Bertholdt. They were probably at the usual bar.

Levi grit his teeth and clench his fists as he watched the brunet walk away, anger bubbling inside him.

  
_ Fine!,  _ he thought as he turned to go back home.  _ Fucking fine! Go get yourself killed! Don't come crying to me afterwards! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


	17. A Heavy Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Sorry, it's been so long! Life got really busy after corona... But I will try to get back to updating now that things have calmed down relatively in my life. I haven't had time to answer to comments but I do read all of them! I will also be starting a new Riren story pretty soon (might upload the first chapter today after this) for anyone that's interested!
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren felt high. He had only had alcohol but this felt so much better than just being drunk. He felt like he was floating in a sea of pleasure, his head fuzzy. Someone must’ve put something stronger in his drink, right?

But right now, he couldn’t focus on that or any single thought for that matter as Reiner thrusted into him while Bertholdt rubbed their dicks together. After having a few drinks, Reiner had placed his hand on his thigh and whispered in his ear if he wanted to have some fun with them.

Eren, being drunk and high on something that made him horny, just couldn’t say no so the three of them ended up in their current situation in the bar’s bathroom. He should be more worried about who put something in his drink and why but when he felt their teeth sinking into his neck, he lost all thought.

All he could feel was overwhelming pleasure so he couldn’t give a fuck about anything else. Who cares why he was high as a kite? Who cares who did it? Who gives a fuck about some grumpy-

“Ah”, he gasped when Reiner decided to bite higher on his neck. His eyes focused on the top of Bertholdt's black hair but all he could think of was-

"Ah...Levi", he moaned out accidentally.

Both vampires froze for a moment before continuing.

"It's not Levi, remember? It's Reiner and Bertholdt. We're the ones giving you all this pleasure", the blond whispered into his ear.

But the brunet wasn't listening. Once the thought came, it wouldn't leave. He imagined Levi's hands on him, his warmth, his-

"Levi!", Eren shouted as he came, feeling like he blacked out for a second there.

"Fuck", Reiner cursed, a while after he also finished.

"What do we do?", Bertholdt asked.

"I don't know", the blond said before he pulled out of Eren, who would've collapsed to the ground if Bertholdt hadn't been holding him up.

"Levi", Eren breathed out, tears gathering in his eyes suddenly. "Please, d-don't leave me. I’m scared. I’m sorry."

There was a beat of silence between them, only the muffled noises from the bar floating in the air.

"Hey, Eren", Reiner started. "Would you like to become a werewolf?"

"I don't want you to leave me, Levi", Eren sobbed. Somewhere in his mind he knew it wasn't Levi. After all, he had fought with Levi and gone to Reiner and Bertholdt, but his head was so messed up. He didn't know what was reality anymore.

"Would you like to become a werewolf?", Bertholdt asked.

"Will you stay with me if I say ‘yes’?", Eren asked, his voice slightly slurred. "If so then yes. I want to be with you, Levi."

"Shit."

"What do we do? It's full moon soon. If the werewolves get him, we might get killed."

Sleep was slowly starting to take over Eren's mind.

"We have to take him." was the last thing he heard before his mind faded to black.

* * *

"Ah….Levi, p-please", Eren moaned out, nails scratching at Levi's back.

"Please, what?", Levi asked with a smirk as he slowed his thrusts. "I don't understand it if you don't say it properly, Eren."

"You asshole", the brunet whined before pulling Levi down to whisper in his ear. "I want you to fuck me so hard I will be walking funny for weeks."

"As you wish", Levi said before grabbing an almost painfully tight hold on his hips and starting to fuck Eren into the mattress.

Eren was moaning out incoherently as he got what he asked for and so much more. He was getting closer and closer to the edge until-

"Eren."

That wasn't Levi's voice.

And suddenly the person on top of him wasn't the short man either. It was Reiner.

_ No! _

He didn't want this. He wanted away from here. He wanted to crawl next to Levi, curl up at his side where he felt safe. Where he  _ was  _ safe.

Eren woke up with a gasp. He felt lightheaded and dizzy.

As his eyes cleared up, he saw that he was in an unfamiliar place and felt a hand on his head….which was on someone's lap.

He tried getting up but found no strength in his limbs.

"Shhh...calm down. You're safe now", an unfamiliar voice said from on top of him.

The brunet shifted his head as best as he could and came face-to-face with a blond, bearded man with weird glasses.

"Who are you? Where the fuck am I? Why can't I-"

"Shh...one question at a time", the blond man said before smiling at Eren. "I'm Zeke, your brother."

Eren's eyes widened before he glared at the man. "That can't be true. I don't have a brother. I only have an adopted sister", he snapped.

The man, Zeke, sighed. "Of course, dad didn't tell you about me", he said. "He wouldn't want you to know what happened to his first family. How he abandoned us."

"What are you talking about?", Eren asked.

“You can see it, can’t you? The resemblance to our father in me?”, Zeke said before frowning. “Quite a nasty curse to have.”

It was true. The more Eren looked at the man, the more similar he looked to his father. But it couldn't be, right? His dad would’ve mentioned something to them, right?

“Then let’s suppose that’s true and you’re my brother, why haven’t I ever heard anything about you?”, he reasoned.

"Must be because he was ashamed of his failure or just afraid of what you’d think of him if you knew the truth. You see, we were attacked by werewolves because of Grisha's job as a hunter. He hadn't even told me or my mother about it so when the werewolves came to get their revenge, we could do nothing…" Zeke took a breath. "My mother died. I just barely survived the attack. I would've died but I was saved. Not by my father but by a vampire."

"His name was Tom Xavier. He saved me and took me under his wing. He raised me while my own father decided to forget about us and start anew."

Eren didn't know what to say. He knew his father had been a kind man, a great father and a loving husband. But there was no denying how much Zeke looked like him. The man was so similar to his dead father that it hurt a little.

"Do you hate me then? Are you looking for revenge?", Eren asked, tensed and still glaring at the man. He wished he could move.

"No, I got my revenge already", Zeke said, a small smirk rising onto his lips. “He’s dead, isn’t he?”

Eren's eyes widened. "What? But they were killed by the werewolves?"

"How do you think those mutts found them?", the blond said, sounding almost proud of his work with the way he was smiling.

Eren saw no reason to smile. "You...you fucking murderer!", he shouted, biting into the hand that was still petting his head since he couldn't punch the man.

The man didn't even flinch or try to pull his hand away, just let Eren bite him. "I need you to understand me, Eren. You're the same as me", he said with a hint of desperation. "He didn't tell you about his real job either. You would've died oblivious too because of him, killed by those mutts. I did this to save you before it was too late!"

"We would've been fine if you hadn't told the wolves where we lived!", Eren shouted, letting go of the vampire's hand when it seemed like it wasn't even affecting him.

"They would've eventually found out!", Zeke reasoned. "And you would've gotten caught up in it!"

"So what the fuck do you want from me then!?", the human yelled.

"I want you to join me. I want to save you from those mutts", Zeke explained.

"Save me?"

"Yes, you've fallen under one of their spells. You were so close to getting turned into one of them", the blond said. "But you will be okay now. I will take care of you. I will keep you safe."

"Wha- ah!" Eren's question was cut off as Zeke sat him up before sinking his teeth into his neck.

Eren felt weird. You’d think it would hurt but all he felt was euphoria as the older man drank his blood.

"Ah...stop...no", Eren whimpered.

"Don't worry. It will be alright", Zeke said, separating for a moment before sinking his teeth back in.

Eren started feeling weaker and weaker. His head was feeling both heavy and light at the same time. He couldn't think of anything other than the pleasure that was slowly fading along with his consciousness.

  
_ "Levi, save me." _ was his final thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always nice <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you leave a comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!


End file.
